WHAT! A COED BOARDING SCHOOL!
by Lady Akuma
Summary: Beybladerz are going to go to a boarding school. title says it all.
1. Meet the girls

Mika: HI PEOPLE.THESE ARE THE PROFILES OF MY OC'S... oh yah.this is my first fanfiction...so if it suckz just tell me. Oh yah.. FLAMERZ ARE WELCOME!!! Oh yah.. in this fic.. they are all 15.  
  
Profiles  
  
Name: Krista Mathers Age:15 Looks: petit, long, blonde hair, hazel eyes. Dresses in a long, blue skirt, with white top that says "I'm an angel, but I'm not that sweet" Also she wears star earrings.  
  
Personality: shy and timid most of the time. But when you get her mad, she is like a fire-breathing dragon with a big temper. She is very loyal to her friends and will do anything for them.  
  
Likes: to read, write, dance, music.  
  
Dislikes: Bullies, grapefruit, her grandfather, blood.  
  
Favourite colour(s):  
  
Name: Renee Mathers Age:15 Looks: Long blonde hair, hazel eyes, rather tall(taller than her sister). Dresses in sleeveless sky blue shirt, with clouds all over it. Baggy jeans.  
  
Personality: Outgoing, hyper, really nice. She is much more positive than her sister, but when she's mad she's way worse than her sister.  
  
Likes: Martial arts, music, grapefruit, music, pictures  
  
Dislikes: Grandfather, blood, horror movies, players.  
  
Favourite colour(s): Green, Yellow  
  
Name: Miranda Wong Age:15 Looks: Long, black hair, Brown eyes. Dresses in black top that says "devil" in flames, with jeans. Her hair is always braided into lots of tiny braids and pulled back into a ponytail.  
  
Personality: She's a tomboy no doubt about it. But if you get to know her, she can be pretty sweet and nice. Don't get her mad, she is known to her people severely. Likes: sports, music, action movies, flowers.  
  
Dislikes: Wimps, people who bother her friends, players.  
  
Favourite colour(s): black, red  
  
Name: Hilary Jurgen Age:15 Looks: Short purple hair, green eyes. Dresses in a short navy blue cropped T-shirt that says " you like what you see? I hope not", with red jeans. 2 earrings in each ear, one pair is a moon , another pair is stars.  
  
Personality: Stubborn, and strong-willed. She loves to cook (that's what you get from hanging around Oliver), but when gotten mad, she's got other uses for the pan besides cooking. If you though she was like Robert forget it.  
  
Likes: Cooking, Martial arts, dancing, music, singing.  
  
Dislikes: Blood, horror movies, bullies, players.  
  
Favourite colour(s): Blue, white,  
  
Name: Anastasia Andrews Age:15 Looks: Red hair, long(waist). Crimson eyes. Dresses in tan netting shirt, with green underneath. Camouflage jeans. Camouflage bandana tied around her arm. Red hair in a long ponytail.  
  
Personality: She is a very big sports fan, and very much of a rebel, because she comes from a rich family who always thinks they are better than everyone else. She prefers to be everything her parents don't like. She is very outgoing and much like a tomboy. Also don't get her mad, or she will treat u like a soccer ball.  
  
Likes: Sports, music, read, dance, singing  
  
Dislikes: Players, grapefruits Bullies  
  
Favourite Colour(s): Purple, Tan  
  
Name: Jade Tate Age: 15 Looks: Blonde, shoulder length hair. Blue eyes (in other words a female version of Max). Dresses in short tan dress , which has brownish netting with red flowers all over it. Brown boots, laced halfway so the tongue falls out, kinda like Beyonce's .  
  
Personality: She is as happy, hyper, go lucky as her brother. She is also known as the calmer one between the two. She is really active. You know how Max doesn't get mad right? Well ,Jade isn't the same case. When she is mad, you don't want to be there.  
  
Likes: Horror movies, music, sugar, drawing, singing.  
  
Dislikes: Blood, players, bullies.  
  
Favourite colour(s): Pink, white  
  
Name: Carmen Parker Age: 15 Looks: Red short hair, hazel eyes. Dresses in dark green sleeveless shirt, white lines running along it horizontally. White capris.  
  
Personality: Huge sports fan, she is really nice. Sometimes really dense, but she manages to get out of tight spot. Anyone being horrible to her friends, she will treat like a basketball.  
  
Likes: sports, music, art,, Martial arts  
  
Dislikes: Bullies, players, creeps, Lacrosse  
  
Favourite colour(s): red  
  
Name: Tiffany Antonio Age:15 Looks: Long, black, hair, streaked with blue(highlights), hazel eyes. Dresses in black tank top, baggy navy pants, white shirt tied around her waist, black boots, and silver hoop earrings.  
  
Personality: Tiffany is basically a girl and less violent version of Johnny. She doesn't have a lot of emotions, only anger, and well, anger. She loves her friends and can be really sweet once you know her better.  
  
Likes: Victory, music, Martial arts, drawing  
  
Hates: Losing, sugar, players  
  
Favourite colour(s): red  
  
Name: Mika Sasaki Age: 15 Looks: Long, silver, hair, gold highlights. She wears a shiny gold top, black pants, black boots. Gold bangles( not a lot) on her right arm.  
  
Personality: Well, since her name means new moon, she kinda acts like one. She always daydreams and seems to be floating on air(lol). But when something happens she can be quite down to earth.  
  
Likes: music, moon, mysteries, music, singing  
  
Dislikes: Blood, horror movies, grapefruits, bullies.  
  
Favourite colour(s): White, yellow, red, blue, black 


	2. COED!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Mika: Well, welcome to my first fic. Kai: Who cares? Mika: *pouting* I do Kai. your so mean!!( Kai: So what?? Mika: Fine just you wait. I'll match you up with someone who you wouldn't like. Max: HI!!!!!!!!!!! *Everyone sweat drops. * Max: WHAT????? Mika: umm.Max Max: WHAT??? Mika: Your kinda ruining the moment. Max: I AM!!!! * Mika looks at Kai desperately for help * Kai: Max is high on sugar again. Mika: Oh!! I see, well on with the story. Max: YAH!!!!!!!! Mika: KAI!!!!!! CAN YOU PLEASE DO THE DISCLAMER?!?!?! Kai: FINE!! Mika Sasaki doesn't own any of beyblade, only her characterz, scenes, and stuff like that. So don't sue her. * Mumbles* besides you wouldn't get anything anywayz. Mika: I HEARD THAT!!!!!!!!!! ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ The bladebreakers, everybody knows them, who wouldn't? But here's a twist, after beyblading, comes school, Boarding school. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"TYSON! GET UP ALREADY!" Ray yelled. Kai walks in and stares at the black haired teen, struggling to wake a boy up. Shaking his head, Kai goes into the kitchen and got a piece of left over pizza and a tired Max. They went back into Tyson's room. Kai gave Max the pizza and told him to take a bite out of it. Max took a bite out of the pizza and seemed to regain energy; Max ate the whole slice of pizza and reminded his friends that there were more in the kitchen. Being such a glutton, Tyson could not resist food. He quickly jumped out of bed and ran straight into the kitchen.  
  
"Well at least he's awake." Max commented, walking out of the room. Ray walked out of the room and said, " Guys remember, first day of school is tomorrow. TYSON! PLEASE! Get up on time. We would really like that." Tyson, with his mouth full of pizza, just nodded, to show he was listening.  
  
Just then Mr. Dickinson walks into Tyson's house.  
  
"Good morning boys. I see you got Tyson to wake up." Giggling slightly. " Well, I hope all of you are ready for your school. The necessary information has been given to you." After saying all that Mr. Dickinson started to turn and walk away. " Oh yah, before I forget. The school you are attending will be with the Majestics and some members of the All Stars, White Tigers and the Demolition Boys. Also did I mention that this is a COED boarding school?"  
  
The bladebreakers looked at Mr. Dickinson dumbfounded by all the sudden information that he had just told them all. While that bladebreakers were still trying to figure out what he just said, Mr. Dickinson had let himself out of the house.  
  
Max was the first to recover from the information, (Kai: Yah right. Mika: Shut up before I staple your mouth shut.) he thought about it and then realized something.  
  
"WAIT!!!!!!! A COED BOARDING SCHOOL?!?!" 


	3. Packing what a whirlwind

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Mika: Well here is the 2nd chapter. I want to thank all you out there who reviewed. Wild-Roze, Dranzera, Lekio1, Andhera, Akina Hirota (Charlene), Amanda, Jeremy and whoever else. Thank You.  
  
Kai: O_O...  
  
Mika: What Kai??  
  
Kai: Your story actually got reviews???.And they told you to continue..  
  
Mika* giggles*: You sound surprised.  
  
Kai: O_O  
  
Mika: Anywayz.someone do the disclaimer for me PLEASE!!!!  
  
Ray: Mika doesn't own beyblade. Just the plot, and her characters. Oh yah.she also lost her sanity, either that or its been given to Max.  
  
Max: (high on sugar) YUP!!!!!!!!!!! *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Last time:  
  
"WAIT!!!!!!! A COED BOARDING SCHOOL?!?!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ The others were still in their own thoughts, when Max's voice pierced through the air. Everybody looked up to see Max, looking shocked.  
  
"OMG!! I can't believe it.. a coed boarding school. What if we end up sharing a room with a girl?? What are we going to do?? AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Max screamed.  
  
Suddenly all his friends looked around and found out that Mr. Dickinson had left already, and that Tyson's grandpa had taken the spot where Mr. Dickinson was standing. All the bladebreakers, except Kai of course, ran out of Tyson's room in desperate search of Mr. Dickinson, while trampling poor grandpa (Kai: HAHAHAHAHA!!!!! Never like that old geezer. Mika: KAI!!! HOW COULD YOU!!?? Kai: I just can, besides you're the authoress, you made the scene. Mika: Shut up.).  
  
The team ran outside looking around for any signs of Mr. Dickinson. They looked for about 15 minutes, before they decided that there is no possibility seeing Mr. Dickinson. The 4 boys retreated back into the house, where Kai was still standing there waiting for them. They all sat down (excluding Kai) and were quiet. After about 10 minutes they were in deep thought until a voice suddenly rang out.  
  
"What are we doing here just sitting? C'mon get up, we have to pack for school." Ray said.  
  
Ray was being cheerful again, and soon Max was up helping him.  
  
"Cheer up guys, it cant be that bad. I mean, as long as we don't share a room with them, where's the problem right?" Max asked cheerfully. " And besides, they could be beybladers to right?? Then we can have a new challenge."  
  
Tyson brightened up to the sound of the words 'beybladers'. He stood up and said. "Well then. LET'S GET PACKING!"  
  
The next thing you could see was a whole bunch of blue, white, yellow and red running around the room sucking things in. This was Tyson's version of packing. All the other boys stared at him dumbfounded. They had never seen Tyson pack so fast and quick just to go to school. Kai suddenly reached out to the swirling colours and pulled. All of the sudden Tyson fell down.  
  
" HEY!! WHAT WAS THAT FOR?" Tyson asked angrily.  
  
Kai pointed to the mess he was making, and the fact that he had virtually nothing in his bag right now.  
  
"He he." Tyson said, "I knew that I was just looking for things to put in the bag."  
  
Everyone, once again excluding Kai (Kai: why am I out of everything? Mika: Because you don't care. Kai: oh.right), was laughing at Tyson. Soon everyone was packing, things were going well. Eventually Tyson found all the things he needed, and was in his bag. They spent the rest of their day, just enjoying themselves. Doing whatever they wanted to do. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Mika: if you hated this one.I'm sorry. I'm also sorry I took so long to write this, I got a new computer and it was messed. Also my bro wont let me use his. Mean little thing.  
  
Kai: He's not the only mean one.  
  
Mika: I heard that!!!  
  
Kai: so?????  
  
Mika: YOU MEAN LITTLE THING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	4. Mika's wonderful note

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Mika: Well.this is special.it's an authoress note.  
  
Kai: What's so special about it???  
  
Mika: Well I need pairing.  
  
Kai: O_O NNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Mika: Just joking chill. I need to tell everyone.that.  
  
Kai: Your not writing anymore??  
  
Ray/Max (off sugar high): NO!!!! We need her to finish the story.  
  
* Tyson pops out of the closet*  
  
Tyson: Hey. What did I miss?  
  
Max: Well you missed to pizza feast Mika gave us and ..  
  
* Tyson was drooling*  
  
Tyson: THERE WAS A PIZZA FEAST!?!?!?!  
  
Kai: no there wasn't.  
  
Mika: I was going to tell you about my important news. I'm not going to update for a while... and I hope for reviews..lots of reviews. Also about not updating. I might update in like every 4 days, I'll try if not every week. Also I, really need pairings, I got ones for Kai, Tala, Ray, Enrique, Miranda, Jade, Tiffany, and Mika. Everyone else, NEED PAIRINGS!!!  
  
Kai: You mean to tell me I'm stuck with one of those girls. NNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Mika: Yup. Happy reading  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 


	5. SIS?

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Mika: Well I'm back with another chap.. I wish u ppl out there would review more.  
  
Kai: Well maybe they would if they didn't have to read this crappy story.  
  
Max: You're being mean Kai.look what you made Mika do.  
  
* Tears streaming down Mika's face *  
  
Mika: I.I'm .fff.fine.  
  
Ray: Kai.. you better say sorry to poor Mika.  
  
Kai: Hn.. No  
  
Ray: Well you should.. your considered one of her favourites.  
  
Kai: O_O.  
  
Max: Yah.. I don't think you deserve it though.  
  
Kai: Fine.I'm sorry Mika.  
  
Mika: * sniff * that's ok Kai. * smiles, hugs Kai* .Oh yah. I can't forget my other 2 favourites.  
  
* Hugz Ray and Max*  
  
Mika: Someone do the disclaimer.  
  
Tyson: Mika doesn't own beyblade.only all the things that u don't recognize.oh yah.. if you find her sanity please return it.Kai ripped through the back up one.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Last time: They spent the rest of their day, just enjoying themselves. Doing whatever they wanted to do.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Everybody was on the bus to the school. Surprisingly, Tyson actually woke up. But on the other hand, Kenny looked like he didn't sleep at all. Most of them were happy and excited, although it's hard to tell with Max.  
  
They reached the school, and the sight made them look up surprised. The school was dated back at least 100 years. There was ivy climbing up the wall, huge fields for sports, and surprisingly a new building with a sign up that says " beyblade stadium". The school was called "Roseville Boarding School".  
  
"This place is so cool" Tyson said.  
  
"Roseville.isn't that where mom sent Jade?" Max mumbled to himself.  
  
"What??" Tyson asked.  
  
"Nothing Tyson just wondering something." Max smiled.  
  
Just then a group of girls walked by and one of them caught Max's eye. She had long blonde hair and blue eyes like Max. He also heard one of them call her Jade.  
  
(Max's P.O.V) OMG!! It's Jade, my twin sister Jade. I wonder if she still remembers me?  
  
(Normal P.O.V) " Max you ok?' Ray asked, as Max seemed to be floating in space.  
  
"Huh?? Oh yah, I'm fine Ray."  
  
" But.. You don't look fine." Ray told him.  
  
"Well you see, that blonde girl that looks like me, I think she's my twin sister." Max told Ray. Then he recounted the whole story.  
  
"Oh I see why you think that's her. Well.are you going to go find out or."  
  
Ray got cut off when the group of girls came by.  
  
" Hi are you new here?" asked the black haired girl  
  
(Ray P.O.V) Wow! She's hot.  
  
"Yah we are new here."  
  
" Well, welcome to Roseville, I'm Miranda Wong, the 2 blonde's over there, are Krista and Renée Mathers, the taller one is Renée the shorter one is Krista.  
  
"Hi." Krista and Renée said  
  
"The one with purple hair is Hilary Jurgen.and this.." "Wait!" Tyson screamed. " Are you related to Robert Jurgen?" Tyson asked.  
  
"Yah." Hilary giggled.  
  
".anyways. The one with long red hair is Anastasia Andrews."  
  
"Hey people."  
  
" The one with short red hair is Carmen Parker."  
  
"Supz y'all?"  
  
"The long black hair with blue streaks is Tiffany Antonio."  
  
"Whatever"  
  
'The one with the unique silver hair is Mika Sasaki."  
  
"Hhhhhhmmmmmmm.what?? Oh hi."  
  
Miranda whispered "Don't mind her.. she likes to daydream to much."  
  
"Oh yah, the last blonde is Jade Tate."  
  
"Cool. Well I'm Ray Kon, the blue haired on with the cap is Tyson Granger, the other blued hair one is Kai Hiwatari, and the blonde one is Max Tate."  
  
(Normal P.O.V) "M.ma.Max Tate??" Jade asked.  
  
Jade suddenly ran towards Max and hugged him.  
  
" Oh Max. I missed you." Jade said  
  
'I missed you to sis." Max replied  
  
Everybody looked at the pair wide eyed.  
  
"SIS??" They all screamed.  
  
"Yah.twins" Max and Jade said.  
  
Everybody anime sweatdropped and fell down. They got back up and realized that there was a group of people watching them. The group of people was Robert, Enrique, Oliver and Johnny. Tala was up to them. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Max: YAH!!! I FOUND MY SISTER.  
  
Ray: Relax.  
  
Max: But I found her.I'm so happy.  
  
Ray: Well you can't be happier than me.I found a hot gurl.  
  
Robert: Why am I with an uncouth person such as Tala?  
  
Tala: You wanna make something out of it??  
  
Robert: I have no time for such low life such as you.  
  
Tala: You're so dead.  
  
(Fighting sounds and a cloud of dust)  
  
Mika: Well. until next time.bye. 


	6. Roomates

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Mika: Welcome back. I would like to thank all of you who reviewed. Unlike my friends, who didn't even bother to check if I updated are not, u r the best.  
  
(Robert rolls in, with a wheelchair and body cast) * Kairi Hiwatari don't worry, I don't like Robert either *  
  
(Tala walks in unharmed)  
  
Mika: Seriously people, you wouldn't think I would let one of my favourite characters get hurt now would I??  
  
(Hugz Tala)  
  
Enrique: Hey people.  
  
Mika: Enrique, do the disclaimer.  
  
Enrique: Mika doesn't own beyblade, just the stupid plot, and the things you don't recognize. Also, she would like to own, Ray, Kai, Max, Tala, Johnny (don't know why), and lil ol' me.  
  
Johnny: What I would like to do is why Mika likes you.  
  
Mika: Oh yah, if you're wondering why Tala was there, he was just walking around since he got sent to the same school.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Last time: Everybody anime sweatdropped and fell down. They got back up and realized that there was a group of people watching them. The group of people was Robert, Enrique, Oliver and Johnny. Tala was up to them.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
(Tala's P.O.V)  
  
I went up to a group of people and all I saw were the Majestics, and the Bladebreakers. I smirked, and though, this sure is a beyblading school for people who can't blade. All of the sudden I hear this soft humming from the person next to me. I look up and saw this gorgeous girl. Her silver hair and her mysterious hazel eyes, gave me a feeling that she was hiding something under the happy pupils.  
  
(Mika's P.O.V)  
  
I felt a pair of eyes staring at me as I started humming my favourite song. I turned towards the eyes, and saw this red head staring at me. I quickly looked away because, he reminded me a lot my old boyfriend, who was a player. They had the same red hair and blue eyes. I felt myself become sad again. I looked up and saw my best friend, Miranda looking between that red head and me. I shook my head slightly indicating that I'll talk to her about it later.  
  
(Normal P.O.V)  
  
The head dorm supervisor walked up to the group.  
  
"Ok, so most of you are the new kids right?"  
  
The Bladebreakers, Majestics, and Tala nodded.  
  
"Well then, follow me, oh yah, the girls too."  
  
The whole group followed the supervisor into a building with the same ivy crawling around it. While the whole group walked with the supervisor, the new people took in the sites. Soon they reached the dorms that they would be living in.  
  
"Here we are." The supervisor said to them.  
  
In front of them stood a beautiful old building, which had the same ivy crawling around it, but unlike the other buildings, these had flowers sprouting. They walked into the building, and went up a few flights of stairs. They reached a floor with a lot of doors.  
  
"Miss Wong, dorm 120, is your dorm right?" the supervisor asked.  
  
"Yes sir." Miranda answered.  
  
"Well, you will be sharing a room, with." he checked his clipboard. " .Raymond Kon."  
  
Miranda's mouth hung open, while Ray was silently cheering.  
  
(Mika's P.O.V)  
  
OMG! Miranda looks like she's going to kill our supervisor. I wonder what she'll do about it.  
  
"Hey Mik. I hope you and I don't get paired with these new people." Renee whispered to me.  
  
"I agree Ren, I totally agree." I told Renee with a giggle. We all stood around waiting, when it hit me. I didn't have a room anymore, because I shared with Miranda. "Shit, where am I going to sleep?" I thought to myself. Oh well, I guess I'll be put into another room.  
  
"Mik. Hey, don't go day dreamy on me." Renee said while poking me.  
  
" Ok, I wont, as long as you stop poking me" I giggled to her.  
  
Renee and I waited while the supervisor continued.  
  
"Mathers twins, you'll be sharing the same room again, room 121."  
  
"SWEET!" Krista and Renee said together.  
  
"Miss Jurgen, you'll be sharing with Miss Antonio again. This time room 122."  
  
"Score, yah my dear bff!" Hilary cheered (incase you don't know, bff means best friend forever)  
  
"Whatever." She said smiling  
  
"Miss Andrews, you'll be sharing with Mr. Jurgen. Room 123. "  
  
They looked at each other as if they were told to eat worms or something.  
  
"Miss Tate, you'll be sharing with, Mr. Giancarlo. In room 124"  
  
Jade looked around.  
  
"Who is this Giancarlo guy? A better question, where is this Giancarlo guy?" Jade asked.  
  
"Hi, I'm Enrique Giancarlo, and it's a pleasure to be here in your presence." Enrique said.  
  
"Mr. Les Demonde, you'll be in a room with Miss Parker. Room 125."  
  
"Hi, the name is Carmen. You?"  
  
"Oliver, it's a pleasure for moi to meet you." Oliver said, taking Carmen's hand and kissing it. (Incase you don't know, moi means me) Carmen blushed until it was as red as her hair.  
  
"Mr. McGregor, you will be in a room with Mr. Jurgen. Room right behind you, # 126."  
  
"WHAT!" They both screamed.  
  
"Mr. Hiwatari, you will be sharing a room with Mr. Granger. Room in front of you, #127."  
  
The pair went wide-eyed and looked stunned.  
  
"Mr. Kenny (he doesn't have a last name) you'll be in a room with Mr. Tate. Room 128. "  
  
"Miss Sasaki, you and Mr. Balkov, will be sharing a room. Room 129. "  
  
'WHAT!?!?!" Him and I said at the same time.  
  
Omg! He wants the two of us to share a room, damn. Memories of Chris will come back. A lot of memories will come back. I think.  
  
(Normal P.O.V)  
  
Everybody stood around in the main hall when Miranda decided that the silence was killing her.  
  
"Ok, here is the thing. Our dorms are deluxe dorms, so they have everything up to a kitchen. Everyday someone else makes lunch, dinner and provides all snacks, since the cafeteria only makes breakfast."  
  
"Oh." The new people said.  
  
"Yah, the arrangement is usually, Miranda, Krista, Hilary, Anastasia, Renee, Jade, Carmen, Tiffany, and Mika. Usually when you share a room with someone, they help you with making lunch." Miranda said  
  
"So you are saying that people have to cook? That is so uncouth." Robert complained.  
  
"Think of it this way, cooking ce tres enjoyable" Oliver said with a little bit of French in his sentence (Oh yah, tres means really, ce means nothing).  
  
"Well, I for one know that we are really happy you are sharing a room with Carmen." Tiffany suddenly said.  
  
Oliver looked confused and asked "Why?"  
  
Carmen blushed really hard this time.  
  
"Well.she cant cook to save her life so yah. We heard that you were a great cook, I hope you do better than she does." Tiffany said.  
  
"HEY! MY COOKING ISNT THAT BAD!!!" Carmen yelled.  
  
"Yah it's not bad, jut terrible Car." Her best friend Anastasia said.  
  
Carmen stormed into her room with Oliver behind her.  
  
Soon, everybody got over their new or old roommates, and went into their separate rooms. Mika and Tala were the only ones left in the hall now.  
  
"So.." Tala spoke suddenly  
  
"Yah, just follow me to the room." Mika said softly.  
  
They reached their new room and went in. The rooms were nice, and they had a note on the table.  
  
To Miss Sasaki, and Mr. Balkov,  
  
We sincerely hope you like your new room; they have been painted and set to the liking of the both of you. There is a terrace with an easel for Miss Sasaki, and a beybowl for Mr. Balkov. Your rooms will be painted according to your colour liking. Miss Sasaki, your room is light blue, and Mr. Blakov, your room is navy blue. If you need anything just dial the help service.  
  
Sincerely  
Mr. Belmond  
  
"Well, I guess we'll have to go find our rooms." Mika said  
  
Mika went to find her room, while Tala decided to look around. There was a kitchen and living room. It was basically an apartment room.  
  
"I guess I could get used to this living." Tala thought out loud.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Mika: Well it finally finished.  
  
Kai: Yah took long enough.  
  
Ray: Don't get mad Kai, she hurt herself remember.  
  
* Kai's little thought bubble pops out and sees Mika have a glass lamp thing fall on her head and then fell down. *  
  
Kai: Oh yah I forgot.  
  
Enrique: Well you better say sorry to her, or get her a present of something, cause her head still hurts and your adding to the pain.  
  
Kai: But you people already gave her so many presents and stuff.  
  
Kenny: Yes, that is quite true. Mika has a lot of presents and cards from us. I sent her a video of Tyson's most embarrassing practices.  
  
Tyson: Hey I thought I threw that out.  
  
Kenny: I made copies, Ray sent her a stuffed kitty toy and a card, Max sent her sugar, Tyson sent her a coupon to an all-you-can-eat buffet, Robert just sent a get well soon card with his picture, how thoughtful, Oliver sent her one of his famous dishes, Johnny and Enrique are spending a lot of time with her. Enrique probably wants something though.  
  
Kai: Exactly. I would stay with her, but Johnny and I would fight.  
  
* Sits and thinks*  
  
Kai snaps his fingers: I now what to give her.  
  
* Goes off looking for all the guys I like from beyblade*  
  
Kai: I got her something, a picture of her favourite guys.  
  
Mika: THANK YOU KAI!!!!!!!!  
  
* Kisses his cheek*  
  
Mika: BYEZ I hope I feel better.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 


	7. And you are?

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ray: OW! Sorry, got to close to Mika and her fight with her pillow, because we wouldn't let her destroy her printer. Don't ask why, her friends might know. OUCH! She just got sick of the pillow and went to go kill Tyson.  
  
Tyson: AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!! RUN FEET RUN!!!!!!!  
  
Mika: DIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! YOU WANTED ME TO STOP TRYING TO KILL MY PRINTER!!!!!!!!!!! Also, YOU ATE MY LUNCH!!!!!  
  
Tyson: I DIDN'T MEAN TO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Max: I wonder how we should stop Mika, now she's running after Robert.  
  
Robert: YOU UNCOUTH GIRL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Mika: YOU JERK WHO TRIED TO ORDER PEOPLE TO TIE ME UP!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Ray: While Max tries to figure out a way to stop Mika, I'll be doing the talking.  
  
Max: OH!! I KNOW!! * Max whispers to Kai, Enrique, Tala, Johnny, and Ray. They all nod *  
  
Max: Well, I have found a solution.  
  
Tyson: What is it??  
  
Max: You just have to wait and see.  
  
* Kai, Enrique, Tala, Johnny, and Ray went up to Mika and got hold of her. Kai and Johnny being the strong ones grabbed hold of her, while Ray and Tala tied a rope around her; all this was happening while Enrique was trying to calm her down. *  
  
Enrique: Now Mika, we know you're mad at you printer because it wouldn't let you print, and made you literature assignment late. But you can't go around terrorizing everything. If you don't stop, I'll. I'll.I'll make sure all 5 of us do something to you.  
  
* The other 4 people were in shock, partially because they couldn't think of what to do *  
  
Enrique (whispering): Well, what would calm her down.  
  
Johnny: Well, how about a hug from all of us?  
  
Kai: Wow, you actually have a brain. (Sarcasm)  
  
Ray: Well I don't know about all you people but I'm going to go help write the story, I found the story on her table, going to write it for her.  
  
Max: Remember, Mika doesn't own Beyblade.  
  
Ray: Also, Mika wants you to know that she made a mistake in her last chapter, Johnny is sharing a room with no one, but his room has an extension to Kai and Tyson's room. Also no, this isn't a yaoi, she just wanted to make some conflict between Tyson and Kai. Also now *~* means thoughts. K??  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Last time:  
  
"I guess I could get used to this living." Tala thought out loud  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
(Mika P.O.V) After Mika went and moved everything into her room, she closed the door and thought, " Shit, I have to live with a Chris (Mika: her old boyfriend.), look alike, my heart is going to hurt everyday." Mika fell down and broke into soft sobs.  
  
(Miranda P.O.V) Hhhhhhmmmmmmm. I wonder how Mika is doing with the Chris look alike, I hope she won't go heart broken all over again.  
  
*~*~*Flashback*~*~*  
  
Miranda and Mika were walking past the field when they saw Mika's boyfriend, Chris, kissing Carol Winslow, the most popular girl in school. Mika saw this happen, and turned and ran away. Miranda found her under their favourite weeping willow tree, crying.  
  
*~*~*End Flashback*~*~*  
  
Poor Mika, she is going to be so sad if her heart gets broken again.  
  
"Um, Miranda, which room is yours? " Ray asked.  
  
"Uh, it's the one without the erase board." I replied going into the kitchen to prepare lunch.  
  
Ray walks into the kitchen after he put away his stuff.  
  
"So, what is happening here?" Ray asked.  
  
'The cooking schedule, duh, today is Monday, my turn to cook stupid. My creation today.is something from our nationality, Chinese food." I said proudly.  
  
Ray grinned, and decided to pitch in and help.  
  
(Anastasia P.O.V)  
  
How does Hilary put up with this guy? He could cause the death of me. That would be something to put in the newspapers. I can just imagine the headlines, 'Stuck Up Snob, Killed His Sister's Friend'. That would be hilarious.  
  
"Excuse me, you there." Robert said  
  
"It's Anastasia for your information, and what do you want?" I asked annoyed.  
  
" Well, whatever your name is, move my luggage to my room and hurry." Robert said walking to the couch.  
  
"I am not a servant, a slave or anything you have at your house. If you want a servant, don't live here." I screamed  
  
" I don't understand why my sister is friends with such uncouth people. I mean look at you; you do not even look the part of being in a boarding school with standards such as these, you, look like you should be part of the army." Robert said lazily.  
  
That definitely caught my attention. Army, that word I can take, uncouth, that is a word that burns me up inside. How dare he call me an uncouth person, does he know where I come from?  
  
"Do you know who I am?? Do you know who my PARENTS are?" I said angrily.  
  
Robert looked around lazily again " No, I don't. Who are they? No one important I bet."  
  
I threw a magazine at Robert. I knew it was one of his favourites (through Hilary); it had my parents' faces on it. Written underneath were the words 'New branch of the Andrews' inc.'. As soon as Robert saw the magazine, he flipped it open and saw my family picture, and one of my only pictures of me in a dress, and his eyes grew wide.  
  
"So, you are related to Philip and Ann Andrews?" Robert said with a little curiosity.  
  
I nodded my head " Oh yah, you better believe it."  
  
Robert smirked, and then gave this snotty laugh.  
  
"I wonder what happened to the real Anastasia Andrews, obviously that picture isn't you, you must be some twin."  
  
I was growing angrier at every little comment he made. I finally blew up on him. I screamed a ton of comments and insults. Then I stalked into my own room and slammed the door. I sat in my armchair and looked out to the green patch of grass.  
  
I thought, ' Man, this is going to be a long term.'  
  
(Jade P.O.V)  
  
I looked at Enrique closely. He seemed fine to me, maybe a little to innocent, but no other problems. So why did Max give him a death glare? Maybe I'll find out later.  
  
"Well, the room on your left is your room, the one on the right is mine." I told him  
  
He smiled at me, and then he took his stuff to his room, rather than asking if I needed help. He came back out and sat on one of the love seats. I put the stuff I packed when I went on summer vacation into my room, and joined him in the living room, with a book. He noticed that I was reading, and I guess he just couldn't help himself but look towards me. How do I know this? Well, I have always been able to feel people looking at me with an expression or feeling. Sounds corny, I know. But it's true.  
  
"So. you finished staring yet?" I asked crisply lowering my book.  
  
"Sure, I'm all done here. You can stare at me now."  
  
So this guy has a sense of humor. That's something new in my roommates. I got up and put down the book I was reading. He so conveniently picked it up and examined it.  
  
"All Under Heaven. Is it a good book?" He asked after reading out the book title.  
  
"Yup. Its really good." I replied with a big smile, " I'm almost done it."  
  
"Can I borrow it after you finish reading it?"  
  
"Um, actually its not my book so you can't ask me if you can borrow it or not, you have to ask Miranda. Sorry."  
  
"That's ok."  
  
Then there was just this awkward silence, that made my eyes on my hands and it made Enrique play with a cushion.  
  
"So, you wanna.." I said.  
  
"Maybe we should.." Enrique said.  
  
I blushed and since he didn't need to recover over blushing over what just happened, he said the first thing.  
  
"Maybe we should watch TV." He suggested.  
  
"Sure." I said.  
  
I picked up the remote, and turned on the TV, a movie was just starting; it was one of my favourite movies, Bring It On. I checked my watch. There was enough time to watch the movie. So we sat there and were transported to the world of cheerleading.  
  
(Oliver P.O.V)  
  
Wow! I would never expect to be sent to a.boarding school of such. All the ones I've been to have only males I them. I wonder if there is a difference. Well.there is only one way to find out, time for a new adventure.  
  
"Well, welcome to your new dorm Oliver." Carmen said to me cheerfully.  
  
I knew just by looking at the dorm, that it wasn't Carmen's dorm. She had to move all her stuff from the room behind us to this room. Now that I think about it, I pity that girl that was with Robert. I hope she's rich, or else she is going to be nagged so badly.  
  
"Carmen." I began.  
  
She turned around and looked at me.  
  
" Yah, what?"  
  
"This school looks.how do you say.a fancy boarding school."  
  
"It is. Its for rich or people who can afford it."  
  
"So, you are tell me, that all those people that I just met are all either, famous or is rich."  
  
"Yup, or both."  
  
"Wow!! Wish I knew them better."  
  
"You can. When we go eat lunch, we make it a point to tell people where were from and who we are and stuff like that."  
  
"I see. And when do we go to lunch?"  
  
"Right." Carmen looked at her watch. ".now." She said smiling.  
  
(Normal P.O.V)  
  
They all went and gathered in Miranda and Ray's dorm. Miranda and Ray were busy finishing off making lunch, while the other people who were nice enough were setting the table and helping Ray and Miranda. (Ray: Here's Mika's input on this. The people that didn't help were Kai, Robert, Johnny, Tala, Tiffany and Renee.) Soon ray and Miranda came out with the food.  
  
"Well, people sit down. I don't think eating standing is so much fun. Besides you don't have to sit at the table. " Miranda said cheerfully.  
  
Everybody sat down. They were not very spread out. Some were sitting at the table, some on the couch and some on the floor.  
  
"Well, I'm sure you would like to know, something about you girls." Ray started  
  
"Oui, I would also like to know." Oliver added.  
  
"Well, lets see. We'll take turns telling you guys about us, Krista, Renee your first." Miranda said.  
  
"Ok! You already know the two of us; we were born in Vancouver, Canada, but moved to Ontario, when we were 3. Our father died when we were 4, so our mom took over our business. Lets see, since were talking about our business, it's called Mathers corp. We produce beyblading parts and help sponsor teams." Renee explained.  
  
" Once we are up to age, either Renee or I will take over the business, unless of course, neither of us want to give it up then we both will be in charge of it. Or if we don't want it, our evil cousin will get it." Krista explained.  
  
"Note the words evil, yah he's evil. Seriously he is always trying to get us in trouble when we were young, now at this age, he thinks we should be off to get engaged or something. It's like.what time period is it?" Renee said waving her hands everywhere while Krista just nodded her head.  
  
" To make matters worst, he's in this school because our uncle thinks this school will be good for him with us going here to." Krista said exasperatedly.  
  
"I WANT TO GO NEXT!" Hilary suddenly screamed.  
  
"Hilary, your related to Robert, the Bladebreakers know him. So that must mean they know you to." Miranda explained tiredly.  
  
'Fine Fine, act like my mom. Why don't you go and tell them about yourself if you're so important." Hilary said while sulking.  
  
"Ok if you say so. I never knew you thought that I was important." Miranda said innocently.  
  
*~* Not only is she hot, but also she's got humor. But I can't help thinking she's kind of familiar. *~* Ray thought.  
  
"Well, the first thing is a question. Do you know Shirley Wong?" Miranda asked scanning the people.  
  
"Yah, she's a really famous Chinese singing artist." Ray told her.  
  
"Well, at least now I know I need to get my friends updated with Chinese music. Anyways Shirley Wong is my sister." Miranda said.  
  
Ray's eyes were popping out, they were popped out so far that if anybody wanted to touch it, they would be able to touch them with the veins.  
  
"You are the sister of Shirley Wong, THE Shirley Wong?" Ray asked.  
  
"Yah, is there a problem?" Miranda asked coolly.  
  
"OMG! Your are her sister and that other famous singer and actress!" Ray exclaimed  
  
"Chill, were famous so?" Miranda asked with a little bit of temper.  
  
"Well, I'm a big fan of the both of you. Seriously, I have all your albums and movies." Ray answered excited.  
  
"Ok? I think I get the point. Anyways before I continue.. Ray you look like you want an autograph." Miranda said.  
  
Ray nodded his head feverishly. So Miranda lazily reached across the coffee table and got her favourite note pad and pen, and signed her name for Ray.  
  
"You realize that you will have a hard time living with me if you're star struck." Miranda told Ray as she handed him her autograph.  
  
"Yah, I'll get over it eventually." Ray said happily.  
  
"Do I seriously need to tell you more about me? Or did you get the picture already?" Miranda asked impatiently.  
  
The rest of the guys shook their head, signifying that they already knew all the information. But, Kenny wanted to know where Miranda was born, so she told him she was born in Hong Kong, and moved here when she was 10.  
  
"Then I guess Its Anastasia's turn." Miranda said leaning back against the armchair she was in front of.  
  
"Ok then my turn. I have nothing to say." Anastasia said laughing.  
  
" You have tons to say girl." Renee said laughing.  
  
"Fine. Ok, I'm the daughter.ONLY daughter of Ann and Philip Andrews. I was born in England and moved here just 2 years ago. Anyways more about my parents. They own culinary masterpieces. Yah, it ranges from food to the actual cooking materials. " Anastasia said.  
  
Tyson's eyes were glazed over; he was off in his head.somewhere in space. Max was waving his hand in front of Tyson's face. Kai decided that it was time to do something. He went and hit Tyson across the head, which snapped him out of it. But it also started a fight. Before they could go far, Carmen decided to start her history.  
  
"Well, I'm one of the many children of a famous female basketball player. I'm not going to say who she is so don't bother asking. Yah, she married my dad so here I am. My dad is the owner of my mom's basketball team. That's also how they met, which is kind of ironic. I have three older brothers and I'm the only female daughter. I was born in Philadelphia, U.S.A." Carmen said in one breath, which left everyone dumbfounded.  
  
Well, it's Tiffany's turn since we already know about Jade." Hilary said.  
  
"Whatever. Ok, I am the sibling of Jake Antonio, as all fans know, the famous skateboarder. He's one of the best in the world, no doubt you've heard about him. I'm also a juvenile in skateboarding." Tiffany said as people just looked at her.  
  
*~* What is wrong with these people? Haven't they seen a juvenile skateboarder before? *~* Tiffany thought angrily.  
  
" I was born in San Diego, California, and moved here when I was 13." Tiffany added with an air of boredom.  
  
"Mika, Mika, MIKA!!!" Miranda shouted at Mika.  
  
"Oh, right, right, I'm here. Is it my turn already?" Mika asked  
  
Miranda nodded her head.  
  
"Ok, I'm Mika Sasaki and I was born in Japan and moved to France when I was 4, and moved back to Tokyo when I was 10. I am a punk rocker, yah that's what I am. I know I don't look the part, but hey who cares? Actually it's my cousin, Hitomi, and me. My family is the owner of a huge company, and I'm not interested in giving names." Mika said, giving a sign of her being in a dream. *~* This girl, is too dreamy for my liking. But she's so strange and mysterious at the same time, makes me wonder. *~* Tala thought.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ray: Well that's the end of the story. Mika said she's sorry its so late, don't know how she knew that would happen, but hey I'm not psychic.  
  
Max: Well, anybody found a solution to Mika being so mad?  
  
Enrique: Yah, it's called the lack of sleep. Right now, she's in her bed sleeping.  
  
Tala: That was after she trashed her room.  
  
* Kai and Johnny arguing like crazy *  
  
Enrique: Will the two of you SHUT UP! DO YOU REMEMBER HOW LONG IT TOOK US TO CALM HER DOWN?  
  
* Kai and Johnny stopped and looked at Enrique *  
  
Enrique: Thank you for shutting up.  
  
Ray: Well, Mika hopes you enjoyed the story. Bye 


	8. Can I ask you a question?

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Enrique: Well, were back again, Mika still sleeping peacefully.  
  
* Mika sleeping peacefully*  
  
Kai: Well, according to the story line Mika wrote, this is going to be a Christmas special. Don't know how but hope it works.  
  
Johnny: HAHAHA!!!!! YOU'RE DOING SOMETHING A GIRL WANTED YOU TO DO!! HAHAHAHA!  
  
Kai: Shut up you baka. You'll wake Mika.  
  
*Mika wakes up *  
  
Mika: Yawn. what happened??  
  
Enrique: Well, you were trying to kill Tyson then Robert.  
  
Mika: Not that, which I know.but what happened after I slept.  
  
Kai: Nothing  
  
Mika: Seriously?? Man you guys suck.  
  
Johnny: Hey, we spent most of the time trying to tie you down ok?? It's not all that easy.  
  
Mika: Hey.don't do that.or else you will be stuck with someone you don't like.  
  
Johnny: You wouldn't dare.  
  
Mika: And who says I wouldn't. now lets see.. who will my finger point to?  
  
Johnny: Ok.ok . fine have it your way.  
  
Mika: Well that's one thing. Oh yah.Kai I really appreciate you trying to do my story for me.but you picked up the wrong one. It's barely even Christmas and there you are talking about my special.  
  
Kai: Well how am I supposed to know.it wasn't very clear, you know?  
  
Mika: Well, 8 are after 7.the sheets you're holding says 9 on it. Besides, I'm not even doing a Christmas special.  
  
Johnny: HAHA!! KAI GOT IT WRONG!!  
  
Kai: You want to make something out of it McGregor?  
  
Johnny: What if I want to?  
  
Kai: Ok, bring it on.  
  
Mika: Would the two of you stop it?  
  
Kai, Johnny: He started it!  
  
Mika: I don't care who started it.just shut up.  
  
Enrique: Well, I'll do disclaimer. Mika doesn't own anything that has to do with beyblade.  
  
*Mika Hugs Enrique. *  
  
Mika: You are the best.  
  
Enrique: Don't forget, you made a little mistake; the boarding school is in Ontario.  
  
Mika Thanks Enrique.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Last Time:  
  
*~* This girl, is too dreamy for my liking. But she's so strange and mysterious at the same time, makes me wonder. *~* Tala thought.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
As the days passed, the new beybladers were getting used to the drills at the boarding school. They each had a different schedule, but still managed to still spend time together. September past, October past, soon November past to, and it was December. Soon the student council (Jade and Krista are part of it) was organizing a Christmas dance. Soon the posters were up everywhere.and guys were asking girls to go to the dance.  
  
The group knew all of this information because Jade and Krista wouldn't shut up about it.  
  
"You know, this is a really big event.sort of." Jade was saying  
  
"Everything is a big event to you sis." Max said in a bored sort of way.  
  
"No! I don't do that." Jade said pouting.  
  
"Yes you do." Max said lazily.  
  
The two siblings got into a fight.that only lasted a few minutes. Then they quieted down and sat far away from each other under the big oak tree. Everyone else started on a conversation about the dance. The guys decided that the conversation was getting to feminine, so they decided to leave the girls. They walked around the football field, half dragging Enrique along since he wouldn't come.  
  
"I don't understand. why don't you like to talk about the dance?" Enrique asked as the walked back to the dorm.  
  
"Delicate subject Enrique, we can always.how do you say.discuss it when we reach your room." Oliver said  
  
The boys walked back to the dorms and went into Enrique's room.  
  
"Ok. now can you tell me what this delicate subject would be?" Enrique said curiously.  
  
"How can you not know Giancarlo?" Johnny asked.  
  
"I just don't.anybody interested in telling me what the hell you're talking about?" Enrique asked.  
  
"Of course.how could I forget.you're a little player." Johnny said sarcastically  
  
"Anybody instead of Johnny want to explain to me what is going on?" Enrique asked impatiently.  
  
The rest of the guys didn't seem to even bother trying to volunteer to explain to Enrique what was going on. So, Enrique sat down, defeated by the silence, next to Johnny. They all sat around for a period of time doing nothing, some of them were looking at books, and others were looking at the T.V. They were looking at it, not watching it. Finally, Ray couldn't take the silence.  
  
"What are we going to do?" He asked holding his head.  
  
"Do what?" Enrique asked innocently.  
  
"You seriously don't know do you?" Tyson told Enrique.  
  
"Finally someone realizes that I don't know what were talking about." Enrique said  
  
"Ok, we were talking about how we are going to invite a girl to the dance." Tyson explained.  
  
"That's easy, you go up to her and ask if she wants to go to the dance with you. I have a better question. all of you like a girl?" Enrique said.  
  
"Well, I guess it isn't all of us, just some of us." Tyson said scratching his head.  
  
"Which one of you guys like a girl then?" Asked Enrique  
  
All of the sudden Robert stood up interrupting the whole conversation.  
  
"I cannot believe that all of you uncouth people are sitting around talking about uncouth girls, not including Hilary of course. What a waste of my precious time!" Robert said, and then he stormed out of the room.  
  
"What's wrong with him?" Max asked  
  
"Who cares." Johnny replied.  
  
"Good point." Max said.  
  
"ANSWER MY QUESTION PEOPLE!!!!" Enrique screamed.  
  
"Ok, you don't have to bust our eardrums." Max complained.  
  
"Well, lets see. how to start. Ray likes Miranda. we all know that." Tyson said  
  
"So... I know that you like Hilary. Probably because of her cooking skills." Ray retorted.  
  
Tyson blushed redder than a tomato. He sat thinking for a while, then as if a light bulb switched on.  
  
"I know a secret." Tyson said teasingly.  
  
"He likes." Tyson started, but he got a death glare from Kai and Max.  
  
"Ok Fine I wont tell." Tyson said huffily  
  
"Knowing you Giancarlo, you must like someone. I mean little players like you must have a goal at all times." Johnny said to Enrique.  
  
"McGregor, I have someone I like, but as a player no. As Enrique Giancarlo, yes." Enrique Told Johnny.  
  
Max looked at Enrique with suspicion in his eyes.  
  
"Oh, who is it?" Max asked wearily  
  
"You know her pretty well Max, at least you should. After all, she is your sister." Enrique said leaning into the couch.  
  
Max's face darkened at the thought of his sister going out with a player, and getting her heart broken by him. But, Max stayed silent since he didn't want to start a fight between them.  
  
"Is that all the lovers in this room?" Enrique asked suddenly interested.  
  
"Basically I guess." Tyson thought for a moment, " Wait, no. Max likes someone, he likes Renee."  
  
Max turned beet red. Everybody looked at him.  
  
"WHAT? Its not illegal you know." Max said huffily.  
  
"Yah, we know. But the dance is mandatory, so all of us has to go." Oliver pointed out.  
  
"Well, Robert is an ass, he doesn't even want to go. Oh well, Hilary will probably get to him. Tala, Oliver, Kai, and me we have to go anyway. So, we need to figure out who we should go with, or just go without doing anything." Johnny pointed.  
  
"Well, we just go by ourselves, it isn't illegal now is it?" Tala asked smoothly.  
  
The rest of the guys that weren't going nodded their heads; they all left Enrique's room and headed towards their own room. At the same time the girls were returning to their own rooms.  
  
(Miranda P.O.V) " It's the Christmas dance already, I seriously thought about actually going. But, NO! The student council just had to make it a mandatory thing. And is this dance on Christmas or is it a New Years one?" I asked slightly annoyed.  
  
"I don't know Miranda, but I think it's a New Years one, because that's what Krista said it was." Mika told me.  
  
I wasn't very happy about having to go to the dance already, and to add onto the pressure, some guys have already started asking me to go to the dance. I seriously didn't want to go, but I wouldn't mind going by myself or having someone that's actually asking me, not just trying to get a date so he would look like he could get anyone to go to the dance with him.  
  
"Mik, anyone asked you to go to the dance yet?" I asked curiously, since the whole school already knew about the Chris and Mika problem, and didn't want to get involved with someone Chris had dated. Virtually, no one wanted to ask a girl out after she had dated Chris, because they were either really sad or they expected a lot of things. Mika looked at me curiously and in slight shock.  
  
"Miranda, all the guys that had asked me. You were there to see it happen, how could you possibly not know this." She asked in pure shock.  
  
"Well, I thought maybe more people had asked you to the dance then those guys." I told her truthfully.  
  
Mika shook her head. " Those were all the guys."  
  
Mika was an exception with the guys. I mean, so far I have seen 3 famous skateboarders asked her already, 6 punk stars, 1 rapper, and 5 extreme sports stars. Even after she stopped dating Chris, guys still asked her out, to dances, dates and everything else that needed a date. I don't know why though, they know she'll reject them. After all, Mika had gone tough, she said she wouldn't date anyone ever again, or at least until she found someone she could really trust. But, the guys really didn't know what that meant I guess. Maybe it had something to do with being the only punk star in the whole boarding school, or because she had a really pretty cousin.  
  
Soon we had walked back to the dorm, and Mika had walked to her room, after saying bye to me in front of my door. As I walked into the dorm room, Ray ran right into the door as I closed it.  
  
"Oh, I'm so sorry Ray." I apologized sincerely  
  
"That's ok Miranda." Ray said rubbing his head.  
  
He seemed to be off in another world. How do I know? Well, he kept bumping into things, the coffee table, the chair, and his own door.  
  
"Dude, Ray you ok?" I asked (Mika: I RHYMED!)  
  
"Yah, sure why not?" He said distantly.  
  
"Uh, maybe because you keep bumping into everything." I pointed out to him.  
  
He looked at the coffee table that I pointed to, and then he looked at the floor, then at his feet. He looked up and walked towards the couch, which I was sitting on.  
  
"Uh. Miranda." Ray began, and then he took a big breath. " Doyouwanttogotothedancewithme?" He asked in one long breath.  
  
"Uh, could you repeat it?" I asked after popping up from my seat. He took a long breath and started again.  
  
"Uh, do you want to go to the dance with me?" He finally said slowly  
  
I was slightly shocked, but got over it quickly. I smiled and thought ' finally, a guy that wants to ask me out instead of asking me because he didn't want to go dateless.'  
  
"Sure Ray. I'll go to the dance with you." I told him.  
  
He looked like he was going to collapse over the strain of his speech.  
  
"You know what Ray?"  
  
He looked at me curiously.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Thank you for asking me to go to the dance with you, and you should go take a nap or something."  
  
"You welcome, and I think I will go take that nap." He said laughing slightly.  
  
I shook my head and turned on the TV.  
  
(Hilary's P.O.V)  
  
The dance, the dance, the dance. I CANT WAIT! I was singing this in my head. When I accidentally bumped into someone.  
  
"Oh I'm sorry." I said, as I helped the person get up. That was when I realized that it was Tyson and my heart gave a flutter. It happened every time I saw him, I know it's just a stupid crush, but what can I do about it?  
  
"Oh, Hey Hilary. Just a simple question, wanna go to the dance with me?" He asked casually. I knew my eyes were about to pop out.  
  
"Uh, su.sure" I told him.  
  
"That's cool. " He said walking off.  
  
"OMG, that was freaky." I whispered to myself.  
  
(Renee P.O.V)  
  
"KRISTA!! YOU'RE MEANING TO TELL ME THAT THE DANCE IS BESIDES MANDATORY AND ITS ALSO FORMAL FOR GIRLS!" I screamed when Krista had told me the news.  
  
"Hey, I didn't want it to be formal either, or mandatory. But, the council beat me to it so I can't do anything about it." Krista said silently.  
  
I looked at my twin sister and felt completely sorry for yelling at her.  
  
" I didn't mean to yell Krista, I'm sorry." I said sincerely.  
  
"That's ok." Krista said shrugging it off.  
  
"Ok, that's always good to know, don't you have a student council meeting to go to?" I asked her.  
  
"Oh yah, it's going to start soon, thanks for walking me here, bye." Krista said waving then walking into the building for student council.  
  
I walked off to the football field slowly rounding the corner to the forest. Just then, I saw Max walking towards the forest too. Being as playful as I normally am, I jumped on Max's back and surprised him.  
  
"Hey, Ren. Get off, I cant breathe." Max said gasping.  
  
"Oops sorry didn't mean to." I told him as I got off.  
  
"That's ok. I'll get over it.' Max said getting up and brushing himself off.  
  
"Ok, wanna take a walk?" I asked him.  
  
"Sure." Max replied.  
  
The two of us walked. We walked towards the dorm, which was when I realized that Max was wringing his hands.  
  
"Dude, Max what's wrong?" I asked him.  
  
"No.noth.nothing." He said stammering.  
  
"You sure?"  
  
He nodded his head  
  
"Ok, fine, whatever." I said. We continued walking in silence; I noticed that Max was walking a lot slower than before. I stopped and waited for Max to catch up.  
  
"Ok, spill it, what's wrong?" I demanded.  
  
"Nothing, why?" He asked.  
  
"Well, you're silent, and slow. Did you have a sugar shortage?" I asked teasingly.  
  
He shook his head some more, that was when I decided to give up on him. I started walking away, when a hand closed around my wrist. I turned around and saw Max holding onto my wrist.  
  
"Uh, Renee. Do you want to go to the dance with me?" He asked silently.  
  
I was shocked for a millisecond. "Ok, I'll go with you." I said smiling.  
  
(Jade P.O.V)  
  
Walking into my room, gave me the biggest surprise, even bigger than seeing my twin brother again. I walked into my room, and all I saw was bright yellow and dark brown of the sunflowers that coated my room. Ok, the living room wasn't affected, all the other rooms in my dorm wasn't affected, only my room. I walked into my room, and the door closed behind me.  
  
"Surprise." Enrique said coming from behind the door. I turned around, and found Enrique holding a bunch of sunflowers in his hand.  
  
"Enrique, what's with all the flowers?" I asked taking the flowers that were in his hand.  
  
"Its, and invitation. I'm inviting you to go to the dance with me."  
  
I knew it had to do with something like this. According to the letters Max had sent me, this guy always did spectacular things for getting a girl to go out with him; it was also always really expensive.  
  
"Enrique, wasn't all this expensive?" I asked, steering away from his question.  
  
"Not really. Besides I've heard that sunflowers were your favourite, so I went and got them for you." He explained to me. " Now, was that the answer to my question or do you plan to answer again?" he asked smiling.  
  
I thought for a little while.  
  
"Sure I'll go Enrique, and thanks for the flowers." I told him, he got out of my room, and headed for his, while I left the dorm to go to a student council meeting.  
  
(Normal P.O.V)  
  
"Well, I'm taking everybody has dates for this dance?" Renee asked all the girls. She saw some nods and some shakes.  
  
"Oh, c'mon. The dance is next week, how could you guys possibly not have dates for the dance? I mean most of you look better than I do." Renee said.  
  
"We just don't Ren, and yah you look better than most of us. But remember, I'm your twin, and we look alike." Krista pointed out.  
  
Renee pouted at what Krista had just said, while everybody was either laughing or giving Krista high-fives.  
  
"Ok, Krista doesn't count. But what about the rest of you, your all gorgeous." Renee told them.  
  
"We know were gorgeous Mathers, you don't have to tell us." Tiffany told her smirking.  
  
"Ok, so you know you're gorgeous, then use it." Renee said practically screaming.  
  
"Some of us did use it." Miranda said laughing.  
  
"Like who?" Renee challenged.  
  
"Well, I'm going with Ray." Miranda began.  
  
"YOU ARE GOING WITH RAY? Your good, girl. Real good, if a hottie like that to ask you." Jade said.  
  
"Well, who are you going with Jade?" Miranda asked, after she recovered from her blush. It was Jade's turn to blush.  
  
"I'm going with Enrique Giancarlo." She said silently.  
  
"You are going with that blondie?" Krista asked surprised. "I've heard he'll buy the girl anything if she would go out with him."  
  
"Well, your close Krista. He coated my room with sunflowers." Jade told them.  
  
"You are a lucky girl, really lucky. But here' a tip, I've heard he's a player." Renee told them.  
  
"Oh well, it's just a dance. Who are you going with?" Jade asked.  
  
"I'm going with your brother." Renee answered slightly proud.  
  
Jade began to giggle, then snicker, and finally laughing really hard.  
  
"The only time he asks a girl out is when he really likes her. Renee you're the lucky one, you might have just found yourself a steady boyfriend." Jade said slightly giggling.  
  
Renee blushed really hard.  
  
"I'm going with someone too." Hilary suddenly spoke up. Everybody looked at her startled. She was like the baby, and every guy that had asked her out was usually found slightly heartbroken and confused, because she would do things that would lead them into thinking that she liked them, then she would say something like 'were just friends.'  
  
"Who's the lucky boy this time?" Tiffany asked smirking.  
  
"Tyson, Tyson Granger. "Hilary said firmly.  
  
"Your serious this time? That's a miracle." Tiffany said slightly surprised.  
  
"I'm taking everyone else doesn't have a date?" Krista asked. Everyone else shook their heads.  
  
"I don't get it, why do we have to have dates, its so stupid." Mika suddenly said.  
  
"But Mika, their were," Miranda began counting her fingers " 15 guys asking you out. 3 famous skateboarders, 6 punk stars, 1 rapper, and 5 extreme sports stars. What more do you want?"  
  
" Someone that doesn't want to ask me out, because they didn't want to appear dateless, or because I looked like a goddess or whatever the guys were calling me, or someone that can get Hitomi to date them." Mika said angrily.  
  
Everybody looked at Mika, with surprised eyes. She rarely ever got angry with them; she rarely got angry with anyone. So it was really surprising that she was angry with them.  
  
"Mika, you ok?" Miranda asked her best friend timidly.  
  
"Uh, yah. Sorry for that little spaz, it's just that, all this talk about the dance is getting me a bit edgy. " Mika told them.  
  
"Maybe you should get rid of your stress. Like today." Hilary told her.  
  
"I think I will, thanks Hil." Mika said walking outside towards the beyblade bowl. She walked to it, and pulled out a silver and gold beyblade, and black. She turned on the automatic beyblades, and placed herself for battle.  
  
"Let it rip!" She said silently. She let the other blades attack hers for a while, and then she decided that it was time to end it.  
  
"Hikari, its time to finish it." Mika said silently and deadly. Her blade suddenly attacked all the other blades. Within one blow, all the other beyblades were shredded and thrown out of the bowl. Mika picked up her blade.  
  
"Nice job Hikari." Mika said looking at her blade. In response, her blade flashed.  
  
(Tala P.O.V)  
  
"Huh?" I said, from the sounds of blades I had heard. I rounded the corner and saw Mika blading. Surprisingly, she was quite good at it. I watched her for a little while, and the fact was that, the guy that told me this had a lot of good beybladers, and he wasn't kidding. I stepped out of the shadow of the building and walked towards her.  
  
(Mika P.O.V)  
  
I turned around and saw Tala looking at me. I stood up and walked towards the bowl again.  
  
"What do you want?" I asked tensely, not looking at him. He raised his blade.  
  
"How about a battle?' he asked smirking.  
  
"You sure you want to battle me?" I asked confidently.  
  
"What? You afraid?" He said with that smirk of his.  
  
"Never." I laughed.  
  
We readied ourselves for battle.  
  
(Normal P.O.V)  
  
"How about we make things more interesting?" Tala said smirking. Mika looked up at him.  
  
"What do you mean?" Mika asked curiously.  
  
"Like a bet. If I win this battle you have to," Tala began. " go to the dance with me."  
  
"And what if I win?" Mika asked  
  
"You can do whatever you want." Tala said.  
  
"Your on." Mika shouted. "Ok, 3,2,1. LET IT RIP!"  
  
The pair launched their blades at the bowl, both had confidence in their eyes, and they were both thinking almost the exact same thing.  
  
*~* I'm going to win. *~* Mika and Tala were thinking.  
  
The blades were spinning away from each other, and started circling. Each seemed to be sizing each other, as if they want to figure out each other. Finally, Tala couldn't take it anymore.  
  
"Wolborg attack." Tala yelled. Wolborg rushed towards Hakari.  
  
"HIKARI! Dodge it." Mika yelled, and made a very narrow escape. It was like that for a while, one would attack and the other would run.  
  
"That's it I'm tired of this cat and mouse game. WOLBORG FINISH HER!" Tala yelled. A bright light showed an ice wolf rising from Tala's blade.  
  
"Same here, HIKARI RISE!" Mika yelled. An angel rose for Mika's blade, she was the exact same as Mika except she had silver hair with no highlights. She also had wings that were snow white. Also, she had on a light blue robe, and on her feet were silver slippers.  
  
"WOLBORG BUZZALOG ATTACK!" Tala yelled. Wolborg attacked Hikari.  
  
"HIKARI! COUNTER ATTACK WITH SPIRIT ARROW!!!! (Mika: corny, yes I know)" Mika yelled. The two blades crashed against each other, and soon a great light covered the whole bowl. The two bladers watched intensely. Suddenly, the two blades were shot out of the bowl, and landed beside their opponent.  
  
Mika and Tala both picked up each other's blade and walked towards the center.  
  
"Nice Blading." Mika told him.  
  
"Hmph, Same to you." Tala said smirking. After they gave each other their blades back, Mika turned around and started walking away. She walked a short distance when she turned around.  
  
"Hey, Balkov." Mika yelled.  
  
"What?" He answered  
  
"You better be ready for the dance by 6:00, or else forget about even getting one dance with me." Mika said, walking away.  
  
*~* What the hell is wrong with this girl? *~* Tala thought, walking back to his dorm room.  
  
~*~*~MEANWHILE~*~*~  
  
"So it's a formal dance?" Miranda asked calmly  
  
"Yah, I'm sorry. The rest of the council still beat us." Krista said apologizing.  
  
"That's ok, we know you tried. At least we all got something formal to wear right?" Hilary said positively  
  
"Yah." Tiffany said.  
  
"Well, what are we waiting for? Lets go change and get our hair done." Renee said positively.  
  
So the group got up from their spots and went to the dorms.  
  
~*~*~ 6:00 that day~*~*~  
  
(Ray and Miranda's Room)  
  
Ray was getting into something that was suitable for a formal at a school. He was wearing a baggy black pair of pants and white top, not dressy at all. He walked into the living room, and sat down on the couch.  
  
Miranda on the other hand was wearing a strapless sparkling organza ball gown, which was dark lavender. Her hair was in an elegant bun. She also had on a silver necklace with a flower on it, with matching silver earrings.  
  
Ray was staring at her intently.  
  
"What, what? Do I look that bad?" Miranda asked looking at herself.  
  
" No, you don't look bad at all." Ray said blushing. Miranda looked at Ray, and decided to drop the issue.  
  
"Well, lets go." She said pulling Ray out the door.  
  
(Hilary and Tiffany's room)  
  
Tiffany was sitting in her dorm living room waiting for Hilary to come out.  
  
"You done yet?" Tiffany asked impatiently.  
  
"Yah, last minute touches." Hilary yelled. She came out wearing a Peacock blue silk tank top gown. Her purple hair was in two short buns, with blue crystals in it. She also had on a gold chain with a silver locket on it.  
  
"You look nice, seriously." Tiffany said glancing at Hilary.  
  
"Thanks, you think? I hope Tyson will like it." Hilary said looking in the mirror, and then she turned around to look at her best friend. "You don't look that bad, either."  
  
Tiffany was wearing a shining One Shoulder Swirl dress, in magenta. Her hair was in a bun, that had a little ponytail coming out, it was her own style. She was wearing a pair of earrings that were in the shape of stars and they were in a black hoop. Silver stars, in a black hoop.  
  
"I don't, thought I looked terrible." Tiffany joked. Then the door knocked, and Tiffany got up to answer it. She saw Tyson in a clean (Mika: What a miracle.) white shirt, not dressy, but it wasn't a t-shirt either. Also, he had on a pair of black pants.  
  
"Hey, is Hilary there?" He asked Tiffany.  
  
"No she's not, she's dead." She replied sarcastically  
  
"TIFFANY!!!!!" Hilary yelled warningly.  
  
"Whatever, she's there, she's coming, and she's beside you. Bye see you later." Tiffany said closing the door; she planned to leave 5 minutes after them with Krista, Carmen, and Anastasia.  
  
(Renee and Krista's room)  
  
"Krista, you've changed 3 times already, are you done yet?" Renee asked looking at her sister.  
  
"Uh, I think so. Renee what do you think of this dress." Krista asked. She was wearing a strapless Pink Flowered Gown, with a little silver tiara on her head. Her hair was in a graceful bun, which had hair trailing behind her. She also had on a silver chain, and silver diamond studs.  
  
"You look fine Krista, now relax." Renee told her. She was wearing a strapless red and black satin wrap gown. She was also wearing a matching necklace and earrings. Her hair was left down, and pulled some if it into a ponytail.  
  
"I hear a knock Renee, better get to it. Its probably Max anyways." Krista said.  
  
Renee got up to answer the door. Max was there in a button up white shirt, and black jeans.  
  
"Bye Krista, have fun. C'mon Max let's go." Renee said walking with Max.  
  
(Jade and Enrique's room)  
  
Jade was wearing a light green strapless beaded organza dress. Her blonde hair was piled on her head, and a little tiara with a white crystal was on her head. She was also wearing a green necklace.  
  
Enrique on the other hand, was wearing a fancy button down shirt, and dress pants.  
  
"The dance isn't that fancy you know." Jade said noticing what Enrique was wearing.  
  
"This isn't fancy Jade." Enrique told her truthfully.  
  
"Ok. then lets go already." Jade replied.  
  
(Anastasia and Robert's room)  
  
Anastasia was humming a song when she walked out of her room. She was wearing a noir black strapless gown. She was wearing a silver necklace with black designs and her long blood red hair was put into a messy bun and had black glitter sprinkled on it.  
  
Robert was dressed just about as fancy as Enrique was. He had on a fancy button down shirt, and dress pants.  
  
"So, the uncouth female does have clothes besides army attire." Robert replied sarcastically.  
  
"So, the stuck up snob really doesn't have a life." Anastasia replied just as sarcastically.  
  
"Why am I spending so much time with an uncouth person such as you?" Robert said leaving his room. While Anastasia sat on the couch and waited until it was time to meet her friends in the hall.  
  
(Carmen and Oliver's room)  
  
"Hey Oliver, you look good toady. But, did you know that this isn't a really fancy dance?" Carmen asked.  
  
"This isn't fancy Carmen, I have a lot of other shirts that are more fancy." Oliver replied. He was wearing the exact same thing Robert and Enrique were wearing.  
  
"Oh, so that's why you look that fancy." Carmen said knowingly.  
  
"Well, you look nice tonight too." Oliver said to Carmen.  
  
"Thanks." Carmen said flashing a big smile. She was wearing a White tank top Rhinestone Wrap Gown. She had a white hair band with blue crystals on it. She was also wearing a gold chain.  
  
"Well, I have to go meet my friends out on the field. See you later." Oliver said to Carmen.  
  
"I have to go meet my friends in the hall too, so bye." Carmen told Oliver, since the two were going two different ways. Carmen knocked on Anastasia's door.  
  
"Anastasia, c'mon were all waiting for you." Carmen yelled.  
  
(Tala and Mika's room)  
  
"You done yet? Why do you take so long?" Tala yelled impatiently.  
  
"Well, you're the one who asked me, so if you don't want to go, I'm going without you. " Mika answered through her door.  
  
"Fine, Fine, hurry up." Tala grumbled. Tala had traded his usual jacket, for one that was snow white, and his white sweat pants were traded in for black ones.  
  
Mika walked out the door. She was wearing a stunning satin top that was beaded in on off set color. The blue gown has silver beads. It also has a beautiful tulle skirt. She had on, crystal blue earrings and matching necklace.  
  
"Well, I thought you were itching to go. So what are you doing sitting there with you mouth open?" Mika asked innocently  
  
"Yes we are going." Tala said getting up and walking past Mika briskly.  
  
"Ugh, it's going to be a long night." Mika muttered.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Mika: Well, this chapter is longer than my usual chapters. Hope you enjoyed it.  
  
Enrique: Ooh, cute girls in cute looking dresses.  
  
Ray: Don't you even think about it!  
  
Enrique: What if I do?  
  
Mika: Please review, and hope that they don't start fighting. 


	9. Dance, Oiy

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Mika: Welcome to my new chapter. I hoped you reviewed.  
  
Ray: Yah, she isn't asking a lot, just some reviews.  
  
Tyson: But is she getting any? NNNNOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Mika: Thanks for making my point for me. you see, I really would like some reviews even one would be nice. Seriously.  
  
Kai: Well, if you don't like the story, its ok for not reviewing. It is a crappy story so I wouldn't blame you if you didn't review.  
  
Max: You better watch out Kai, Mika looks mad.  
  
Mika: KAI!!!!!! YOU ARE SO DEAD!!!  
  
*Runs after Kai trying to kill him *  
  
Max: There they go, out her bedroom window, and they're still running down the house, down the street, and ouch, Kai just ran into the swing set. Now, Mika is dragging him back.  
  
Mika: Hi, I'm back, Kai's with me, but he's unconscious. I'm sorry, but I didn't hurt him, he ran into a swing set. But he deserved it; I'm sorry Char, and all Kai lovers.  
  
Max: Oh well, he deserved it. Mika worked so hard on the stories, and he just goes and says bad things about it.  
  
Mika: Max, you sure know how to cheer someone up don't you?  
  
*Mika hugs Max *  
  
Ray: Hey, what about the rest of us?  
  
Mika: Aw, I remember the rest of you; it's just that Max cheered me up today.  
  
Tyson: Hey, we do that too.  
  
Mika: I know you do, but I can't hug all of you at the same time.  
  
Ray: Oh well, Mika doesn't own anything that doesn't belong to her, that means that the Beybreakers, Majestics, and other beyblading teams that are not created by Mika.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Last Time:  
  
"Ugh, it's going to be a long night." Mika muttered.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The people who were going to the dance with dates walked into the gymnasium.  
  
"It looks boring as usual." Miranda said looking around.  
  
"Well, the decorating committee isn't all that creative Miranda, what can we do about it?" Renee asked.  
  
"Well, its could work out better than this right? I mean those are the same decorations as last year." Jade pointed out letting go of Enrique's hand.  
  
"The decorations are not what I'm wondering about. It's the fact of who Mika is coming with. Tyson told me that someone asked her out and she said yes." Hilary said looking at Tyson for five seconds, then turning back to the rest of the group.  
  
"Well, no more questions. Here's Miss Sasaki herself." Miranda said.  
  
Mika was walking through the door by herself, and then she turned around and waited. To everyone's surprise the person the least expected walked into the gymnasium.  
  
"Is that?" Ray asked.  
  
" I think it is." Tyson replied.  
  
" TALA?" Miranda, Renee, Jade and Hilary wondered aloud.  
  
Mika saw her friends and walked towards them.  
  
"Hi guys." She said brightly.  
  
"Uh, Mika we want to talk to you privately." Miranda said.  
  
"Ok." Mika said. They pulled Mika to a corner where there were less people.  
  
"Well, whatca wanna talk about?" Mika asked.  
  
"Well, why are you here with Tala." Jade asked.  
  
"Oh, that. It's a long story." Mika said. She explained he whole story to Miranda and the rest of their friends.  
  
"So, you guys tied, and you agreed to go to the dance with him?" Hilary asked.  
  
"Yah figured it would be a challenge. And think of it this way, a punk rocker, and beyblader, going to the dance with a rebel that was cyberized once and was an evil beyblader. It just seemed weird, and I'm a weird person, so it works." Mika explained.  
  
"I guess your right." Miranda said.  
  
(Meanwhile)  
  
"Tala, you asked her to the dance?" Max asked.  
  
"Yah. What's the problem?" Tala asked.  
  
"Well, we heard that she was really hard to handle. We also heard that she was heartbroken and she was an emotional child. She is a girl with a lot of issues." Tyson told Tala.  
  
"And the problem is??" Tala asked.  
  
"Well, the problem is that, her old boyfriend looks kinda like you." Ray told him  
  
" Well, I don't see a problem, she hasn't done anything emotional yet. Besides, asking her out was really hard. Never met a girl that bladed so well." Tala said. So he told his story, of how he asked her out.  
  
"OH, good beyblader?" Tyson asked. " I need to challenge her some time."  
  
"Don't bet on winning Tyson." Ray said laughing. Just then the girls walked back to the boys.  
  
"You guys didn't miss us too much did you?" Renee asked joking,  
  
"Oh, don't worry we didn't miss you at all." Max replied laughing.  
  
"Hey, look there's music playing right now." Ray said. " Anyone want to dance?"  
  
"You betcha." Miranda said. " Wait until you see us on the dance floor." She laughed then walked towards the dance floor with the rest of the girls.  
  
They met up with the rest of the girls, and they were all dancing. They decided that it was a good choice not to wear high heels. When a song they all like came on, they began dancing.  
  
"They're good." Ray said.  
  
"Really good. I've always wondered how girls can dance like that." Enrique said hypnotized by the movements of Jade's body. (Mika: PERVERT ALERT!!! Enrique: Well, it's not my fault that I was born like this)  
  
"Stop looking at my sister like that Giancarlo." Max warned. They were about to get into a big argument. But just then a slow song came on and most of the boys decided to ask the girls to dance.  
  
"Tala, you planning to ask Mika to dance?" Tyson asked  
  
"Don't know. You planning to ask Hilary to dance?" Tala asked.  
  
"Of course I'm going to ask her." Tyson said proudly. He walked towards Hilary.  
  
"You wanna dance?" Tyson asked her.  
  
"Sure." Hilary said. They moved to the dance floor. Tyson put his arms around Hilary's waist, and Hilary wrapped her arms around his neck, and they began swaying to the music.  
  
"Miranda you want to dance?" Ray asked.  
  
"Ok." Miranda replied. They also moved to the dance floor and began swaying to the music.  
  
"Hey, its Angel by Monica. Its my favourite song." Jade said.  
  
"Well, Jade you wanna dance don't you? "Enrique asked.  
  
"Hell yah." Jade said pulling Enrique to the dance floor.  
  
"Uh, Mika you want to dance with me?" Someone suddenly asked.  
  
"Um, I don't mean to be rude. But, who are you?" Mika asked.  
  
"My name is Terry, I'm a skateboarder." Terry answered smiling confidently.  
  
*~* Punk rocker always falls for guys like me. *~*  
  
"Well, Terry I'm sorry, but I came with someone today and I plan to dance with him first." Mika said apologetically  
  
"Oh, that's ok." Terry said.  
  
*~* What kind of punk girl doesn't want to go out with someone like me? *~* Terry thought, and then he walked away.  
  
"Saw you turn down a dance. Why?" Tala asked leaning against the wall.  
  
"Like I said, someone asked me to go to this dance with him, and I intend to give him the first slow dance." Mika told him smiling.  
  
"But what if I don't feel like dancing?" Tala asked.  
  
"Then I'll wait. Ask all my friends. Whoever takes me to the dance always gets the first dance." Mika said still smiling.  
  
"Well then, lets hit the dance floor. " Tala said pulling Mika towards the dance floor.  
  
*~* Knew I could get to him somehow. *~* Mika thought laughing.  
  
"What are you laughing at?" Tala asked putting his hands on Mika's waist.  
  
"Nothing important. But I have a question for you." Mika said wrapping her arms around Tala's neck.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Well, you're not acting like yourself right now. Why?" Mika asked.  
  
"I don't know. telling you isn't something I want to do." Tala replied playfully.  
  
"Fine then, don't tell me. But you can tell me why you wanted to ask me to the dance." Mika told him.  
  
"That's a good question, but my brain isn't used to these kinds of questions, so it's kinda hard to explain." Tala said smirking.  
  
"Oh, that's a great answer. I could get a lot of information out of that." Mika said sarcastically. Then they broke apart, because the song had ended.  
  
"I saw you dancing with Tala. How was it?" Miranda asked teasingly.  
  
"And I saw you dancing with Ray, how was IT?" Mika asked equally teasingly.  
  
"Fine I'll drop it." Miranda said mumbling.  
  
"Good, Ray is walking towards us. I think he wants to talk to us or you." Mika told them.  
  
" Hey Miranda, can I talk to you privately?" Ray asked.  
  
"Uh, sure." Miranda said uncertainly. They walked outside together, until they reached the big oak tree.  
  
"Pretty stars tonight." Miranda said.  
  
"Yah, pretty." Ray replied "Kinda like you." Ray as blushing madly.  
  
"What?" Miranda asked looking at Ray.  
  
" I said you were pretty." Ray said blushing badly.  
  
"Oh, thank you." Miranda said blushing just as badly. Just then, Ray leaned over.  
  
"HEY!! That's where the two of you are." Tyson yelled running towards the pair with Hilary.  
  
"Mir, your favourite song is on.thought you wanted to know." Hilary added thoughtfully.  
  
"Yah." Miranda said softly, then she looked at Ray." You wanna go back in?"  
  
"Sure, I think it's a slow song, so u wanna dance?" Ray asked, As soon as they walked back in.  
  
So Miranda and Ray began dancing, when Ray spotted Mariah. (Mika: OH!! Conflict)  
  
"HI RAY!!" Mariah squealed, suddenly hugging Ray and breaking apart Miranda and him.  
  
"Hi Mariah." Ray said nicely, gently prying her off him.  
  
"Aren't I pretty?" Mariah asked twirling. (Mika: And the next time I wear a skirt, my friend * ahem.someone with the name that begins with J, and ends with Y, and 6 letters, and is a he* don't tell me to twirl, or I'll put you in one and you can twirl).  
  
She was wearing a pink tank top dress (Mika: What other colour would she wear?) with black trimming. Her pink hair was put into a messy bun with chopsticks in them.  
  
"Sure, why not?" Ray said loosely, not knowing the affect on Miranda.  
  
*~* Who the hell is she? *~* Miranda and Mariah both thought at the same time.  
  
"So Ray, Who's she?" Mariah asked with her voice dripping with syrup sweetness, while giving Miranda a death glare.  
  
"Oh, meet my roommate." Ray began.  
  
"ROOMATE!!!" Mariah screamed.  
  
"Yah, got a problem with that?" Retorted Miranda.  
  
"NO, no of course not." Mariah said calmly.  
  
"So, now we know who I am. Who is she Ray?" Miranda asked politely but sounded deadly.  
  
"Oh, she's my um." Ray began noticing the tension between the two girls.  
  
"I'm his childhood friend." Mariah answered smugly.  
  
For about a minute or two, the two girls glared at each other straight in the eye, but the looked away when two voices were heard calling both of the girls' names.  
  
"Mariah, where are you?" A masculine voice was calling  
  
"Hey Miranda, where'd you go?" A girl voice was calling.  
  
The voices soon walked up to the pair. The voice calling for Miranda was her best friend Mika, and the male voice was Lee. Soon, the rest of Miranda's friends walked up, and the rest of the White Tigers were there.  
  
"Hey, what's with the crowd?" Tiffany asked looking at the White Tigers.  
  
"Uh, this is a dance Tiff, what did you expect?" Hilary asked her.  
  
"No, I mean them." Tiffany said pointing at the White Tigers.  
  
"Oh, Good question. Miranda, Ray?" Hilary said looking at her friends.  
  
"Hilary and the girls, meet the White Tigers." Ray introduced them.  
  
"Hi, I'm Lee, the small tiny one with green hair is Kevin, the big one is Gary, and." Lee got cut off.  
  
"Mariah. The name is Mariah." She said smugly.  
  
*~* They don't look like their impressed, but I bet you they don't even have a beyblading team. *~* Mariah thought.  
  
"Well, I'm Hilary Jurgen, yes related to Robert, The black haired one with blue in it is Tiffany Antonio, the red short haired one is Carmen Parker, the long red haired one is Anastasia Andrews, the blonde one that looks like Max Tate, is Jade Tate. Also, the two blondes back there, are Krista and Renee Mathers the taller one is Renee. And, last but not least Mika Sasaki, that's the silver haired one." She said.  
  
"Ahem." Miranda said clearing her throat.  
  
"Oh yes. Sorry forgot you." Hilary said sadly.  
  
"I'm Miranda Wong." Miranda introduced herself darkly.  
  
"Nice to meet.all of you." Lee said slightly confused.  
  
The girls laughed slightly and looked at each other.  
  
"Don't worry, it's not hard to remember all of us." Jade said.  
  
"Ok." Lee said smiling. Just then, a slow song came on and all the guys that had went away came back looking for the girls.  
  
"Uh. " Oliver said looking at Carmen.  
  
"Yah, What?" Carmen asked knowingly.  
  
"Do.do you want to.dance.with me?" He answered tightly.  
  
"Sure." Carmen said walking a little bit farther from where she was standing, and began swaying to the music with her arms around Oliver's neck.  
  
"Aw, isn't that sweet." Hilary said laughing.  
  
" You want to see something sweeter?" Renee asked with a mischievous glint in her eyes.  
  
"What are you going to do?" Hilary asked slightly scared.  
  
"Nothing to bad, but I'm going to make someone fall." Renee said clearly.  
  
"Who?" Hilary asked cautiously.  
  
"You'll see." Renee said.  
  
Renee walked towards her friends, and joined in on the conversation. Then, she 'accidentally' pushed Mika backwards. Just then, a pair of hands shot out to catch her. Mika opened her eyes; she had been expecting to fall on the floor.  
  
"Thanks." Mika said getting back up.  
  
"That's ok." The voice answered, to Mika's surprise it was Tala who answered. She turned facing towards Tala, and slightly blushed.  
  
"I told you it was cute." Renee whispered to Hilary giggling.  
  
"I know. You proved your point." Hilary whispered back. Renee and Hilary were about to launch into hysterical giggles, when Max walked up to the pair.  
  
"Uh, Renee you wanna dance?" he asked.  
  
"Of course." She said dragging him to the dance floor.  
  
"Uh." Lee tapped Mika.  
  
"Hmm, yes?" She asked turning around.  
  
"Wanna dance?"  
  
"Sure." She replied, and walked towards the dance floor with Lee. Kai and Tala stood and watched the pair.  
  
"I wonder why you're not dancing with her." Kai said in a whisper pointing to Mika.  
  
"Is it really your concern?" Tala asked coldly.  
  
"No, not really. But, saw the two of you dancing earlier. You guys looked like a great match to me." Kai whispered smoothly, which made Tala's cheeks turned slight red.  
  
"What do you mean?" Tala asked tensely.  
  
"You probably know what I'm talking about." Kai said smoothly walking away. (Mika: This is like the only time you'll see me saying this but... Kai was so cool)  
  
"Hey Kai. Why aren't you dancing?" Johnny asked.  
  
"Hey Johnny, why aren't YOU dancing?" Kai asked sarcastically.  
  
"Never mind." Johnny replied knowing not to pressure the question. Just then, Krista walked by.  
  
"Hey, Krista you wanna dance?" Johnny asked.  
  
"Sure." She replied smiling, and headed towards the dance floor with Johnny. He turned around and mouthed to Kai ' Now I'm dancing.'  
  
"Hey, Anastasia." Kai called out.  
  
"Yah, what?" She asked turning around.  
  
"How does dancing sound?" He asked.  
  
"It sounds good to me, lets go." Anastasia replied  
  
Kai and Anastasia went to dance, but Kai just had to mouth to Johnny ' You're not the only one' which made Johnny scowl for a little while.  
  
Poor Ray was stuck between two girls.  
  
"Well, Ray who do you want to dance with?" Mariah asked darkly.  
  
"Uh.right now I don't feel like dancing." He replied nervously sweat dropping  
  
"Fine." Miranda said.  
  
The two girls had their eyes locked in a death glare, and didn't notice that Ray had backed away.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Mika: Well, conflict starts; the White tigers are here. what more do you want.  
  
Kai: How about you shutting up?  
  
Mika: Kai, you realize I haven't got a pairing for you yet, so don't be so cocky.  
  
*Flicks Kai's head *  
  
Kai: Fine whatever.  
  
Mariah: Hmm. you better pair Ray and I together.  
  
Miranda: What do you mean 'Ray and I'?  
  
Ray whispers: Mika. Save me.  
  
Mika: I can't.talk to Kai.  
  
Kai: Here, Ray this is what you do.  
  
Mika: Well, I'm sorry this was late but I'll try to update more often. but I think I've got writers block. Byez.don't forget.REVIEW!!!!!!! 


	10. New Years

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Mika: Thank you for all the people that reviewed, I hope you all enjoyed the story. Oh yah, Thank you the most Elemental Water Mistress for that great idea. I will so definitely put that in my chapters. THANK YOU!!!!  
  
Tala: If Jeremy ever read the other chapter, Mika is sorry about using the word oiy and putting in that quote. I meant all of it but who gives.  
  
Mika: Yah, I'm sorry I took that word, but I should really stop saying sorry.bad habit, supposed to get rid of it. Also, I want to thank the Andrew for reviewing, I doubt he'll read the rest of the chapters so whatever.  
  
Lee: Well, he doesn't read unless you tell him you have a new chapter, and do you really do that?  
  
Mika shrugs: I guess not. Oh well, I doubt he really liked the story.  
  
Kai mumbles: I'm really sure he doesn't like it.  
  
Mika: I heard that Kai, and do you seriously want me to hurt you this time?  
  
Ray: You cant, he's helping me with the two girls.  
  
Mika: Fine, I wont hurt you because Ray asked. But you know I will.  
  
Kai: of course you will you're a violent child I would be scared if you didn't.  
  
Mika mumbling: I am going to kill Kai (sorry Char, also and Kai lovers)  
  
Ray: Mika, you can hurt him later. I need him to teach me stuff right now.  
  
Mika: Whatever.  
  
*Background *  
  
Miranda: Uh, no way. Ray is mine.  
  
Mariah: Excuse me? Ray is MINE!!!  
  
* Starts a fight *  
  
Mika: Yikes.better stay away from that.  
  
Ray: Agreed.  
  
Mika: Kai do the disclaimer, or I really will hurt you.  
  
Kai: Fine, fine, fine. Mika doesn't own anyone form the actual anime. Don't sue her, besides she has nothing, just a lot of junk.  
  
Mika: Ok that's it.sorry Ray can't stand him.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Last Time:  
  
The two girls had their eyes locked in a death glare, and didn't notice that Ray had backed away.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
After the New Years dance, everybody woke tired. Fairly tired. The girls had their hair up, and still in the hairstyle they had last night, and most of the guys just fell asleep in their outfits.  
  
(Mika's room)  
  
"Yawn, hhhmm" Mika stretched. She looked around her surroundings and found out that she was on the couch, still in her dress.  
  
"What am I doing here?" She asked confused and realized that she had a blanket over her. She sat up and saw that there was someone in the armchair. Tala was sleeping soundly in the armchair with a stone hard face on.  
  
'Sigh,' "When will he ever let his guard down?" Mika asked. She walked over to Tala with the blanket in hand and laid it on him. Then, she went to take a shower to wash off all the hairspray (Mika: lol, she is like one of the only teens that don't wear make up besides lip gloss.).  
  
Tala woke up 25 minutes later, to the sound of water.  
  
"She's awake already? It's 9:30 a.m. on a Sunday. Who the hell gets up that early on a Sunday?" He asked himself.  
  
"Glad to see you're awake." Mika said sarcastically. She looked completely different from what she usually looked like. Instead of the usual sophisticated outfit, she was in a black t-shirt with words written in white all over it, and a pair of black baggy pants. Her hair was tied up in a messy bun.  
  
"What's with the shock expression? Never seen me out of nice clothes?" Mika asked sitting on the couch reading a magazine.  
  
"Uh, probably. After you always dress like a snob that no one could bother you and everything. Never knew you had a normal side. " Tala said shrugging.  
  
"Well, if I was Mr. Balkov, if I weren't so busy with beyblading and ignoring the world. I would be able to notice my own roommate." Mika fired back.  
  
" Hmph. Who in the world would want to notice you?" Tala asked sarcastically.  
  
"Obviously not you." Mika replied walking in her room and slamming the door.  
  
"What's wrong with her?" Tala asked out loud, but he was thinking  
  
*~* Did I do something? *~*  
  
15 minutes later, Mika walked out of her room in the usual black pants, silver top, and hoop jewelry.  
  
"There, you happy now?" Mika asked grumbling.  
  
"Sure, if that's what I'm supposed to be. But to tell you the truth, you looked better in the punk outfits. " Tala said getting up.  
  
Mika was in shock for a short while.  
  
*~* He is so picky, god what am I going to do? *~*  
  
"By the way, it's our turn to cook, so I really don't think you would like to look so good when you cook." Tala added.  
  
"I hate to admit it, but it's a good point." Mika said walking out of her room in the punk outfit she had on before. She walked towards the kitchen, when she remembered she had to pry Tala off the couch.  
  
"C'mon, if I'm cooking so are you." Mika said with a big smile on her face. Then she turned and looked at Tala.  
  
"You should change, your still in what you wore last night. Do you have anything besides sweat shirts and pants?" Mika asked.  
  
" I doubt it." Tala answered smiling. Mika rolled her eyes at him.  
  
"Well, change." Mika said. After Tala came out, he looked around.  
  
"Well, you happy with what I'm wearing?"  
  
"Yah, nice, whatever." Mika said. After all, he was wearing the exact same clothes he wore everyday.  
  
She dragged Tala to the kitchen and started discussing lunch menu, they settled on a buffet. Soon they were cooking and actually enjoying it.  
  
"Never thought I would have fun cooking, especially with a grump like you." Mika laughed wiping a bit of flour off her face.  
  
"Well, I guess I am good at one thing, cheering you up." Tala replied. " Besides, I think you look really nice and cute like this." Tala added in a tiny whisper.  
  
(Mika: AAAWWWWWWW Tala being nice.isn't that cute?" Tala: No it isn't)  
  
"What?" Mika asked.  
  
"Nothing. Concentrate on the cooking, you're gonna burn it soon." Tala replied smirking, which earned him flour in his face. Then, the war begins.  
  
(Miranda and Ray's room)  
  
"AAAAAHHHHHHH." Miranda screamed. Ray laughed and ran out of her room.  
  
"I AM GOING TO KILL YOU KON!!!" Miranda yelled through her room door.  
  
"I tried waking you up other ways, but it didn't work." Ray said laughing harder.  
  
Ray had just poured a small bucket of freezing water on Miranda, because she wouldn't get up and get ready for the morning.  
  
"WELL POURING THAT BUCKET OF WATER ON ME ISNT THE WORLDS SMARTEST THING YOU KNOW!!!" Miranda screamed as she dried herself off with some towels she kept in room. " YOU ARE SO LUCKY THAT MY PJS ARENT WHITE!!!! OR ELSE YOU WOULDN'T EVEN BE STANDING OUT THERE!!!!!!" Miranda yelled even more.  
  
"I'm sorry, well. not really since it was priceless seeing you expression." Ray said gasping between laughs.  
  
"Ray, when I come out here, I want to hear a terrific apology. Or else, die." Miranda cursed as she changed into other clothes. She walked out of her room in a Navy blue tank top with a light blue blouse tied around her waist, and a pair of black jeans. Instead of braiding her hair into tiny braids, she put it into a messy bun instead.  
  
"Ray Kon, I swear if you do that again, I will hurt you." Miranda promised.  
  
"I see, and Mika is going to hurt you if you don't get to her room soon." Ray laughed pulling Miranda out of their dorm.  
  
"Hey, look at you.you look so messy." Miranda laughed as noticed that Ray was wearing the same shirt as last night. Ray looked at his shirt.  
  
" I guess your right. Ok then, we go back and wait until I've changed into something Miss Miranda likes." Ray teased. Miranda shook her head at him. Ray walked into his room and changed clothes.  
  
"AAAAAAAAHHHHHH what is with you guys?" Miranda asked shaking her head.  
  
"What??" Ray asked looking around him. He was wearing his usual Chinese attire.  
  
"Nothing, never mind." Miranda said tiredly. " Lets just wait a little while, after all we still have some time before we have to go to Mika's room." Miranda said sitting down.  
  
(Krista and Renee's room)  
  
"KRISTA!!! DO YOU HAVE TO GET ME UP THIS EARLY?" Renee screamed as her sister pulled back her blinds and the sunlight streamed into her room.  
  
"Renee, this isn't early, besides its almost 12:00 we have to go to Mika's dorm you know." Krista announced cheerfully.  
  
"I know I know. But I doubt Mika and Tala are up yet, I means hello we didn't get back to our dorms until like 1:00 a.m. and you expect me to get up now?? Also, don't forget all the partying we did. " Renee went on.  
  
"Correction YOU, were partying until like 3:30 or something with Jade and Hilary, while I was sleeping at like 1:30." Krista told Renee.  
  
"Fine, fine, fine. Whatever. Now get out of my room so I can change." Renee said pushing Krista out her door.  
  
"Ok, hurry up." Krista said walking said through the door. Renee quickly changed into something but wasn't fast enough for Krista.  
  
"Well, Renee you done yet?" Krista asked through the door.  
  
"Yah, yah hold on." Renee yelled. She came out of her room wearing a baby blue visor backwards on her head, and she was wearing a white t-shirt, with the penguin on it that said ' Ice cold.' She was also wearing a pair of Navy blue jeans that weren't baggy (Mika: surprises surprises.)  
  
"Lets go then." Krista urged.  
  
(Hilary and Tiffany's room)  
  
"HOLY SHIT!!!! TIFFANY WE ARE GOING TO BE LATE!!!" Hilary suddenly yells as she looked at her clock.  
  
"SHUT UP OVER THERE!!! CANT YOU SEE THERE ARE STILL PEOPLE SLEEPING!!!" Tiffany shouted back.  
  
"Well, if you want to miss out on Mika's day of cooking, especially since its New Years then you can stay. But I aint." Hilary shot back as she changed. (Mika: They got great lungs, after all there is a wall between them. But after all, Hilary grew up in a huge house in the middle of no where, what can you expect?)  
  
"Wait, did you say Mika, and New Years?" Tiffany said suddenly interested.  
  
"Uh, yah." Hilary said getting out of her room and headed for the bathroom.  
  
"Ok, ok I'm up." Tiffany said getting out of her bed and changing.  
  
"Glad to see you actually feel like getting up." Hilary said after she brushed her teeth and washed her face.  
  
"Well, it is Mika cooking after all." Tiffany said walking into the bathroom.  
  
"Glad to also see not wearing black." Hilary teased.  
  
"Shut up Grape head." Tiffany said through the bathroom. " You're the one that looks like a walking grape head, in a black top and red mini skirt."  
  
"Fine whatever." Hilary said. " But you better hurry, I think Mika and Tala made something good today. After all its New Years."  
  
(Mika: Well, Mika always makes something different, and good on New Years day.)  
  
"Ok, ok. Just shut up and let me finish." Tiffany replied muffled.  
  
(Anastasia and Robert's room)  
  
"What is that sound?" Robert asked himself as he got out of bed. Next-door Anastasia had put on 'Lose Yourself' by Eminem  
  
"Look, if you had one shot, one opportunity  
  
to seize everything you ever wanted-One moment  
  
would you capture it or just let it slip?"  
  
Anastasia began rapping with the song.  
  
"His palms are sweaty, knees weak, arms are heavy  
  
There's vomit on his sweater already, mom's spaghetti  
  
He's nervous, but on the surface he looks calm and ready  
  
To drop bombs, but he keeps on forgetting  
  
What he wrote down, the whole crowd goes so loud  
  
He opens his mouth, but the words won't come out  
  
He's choking, how everybody's joking now  
  
The clock's run out, time's up over, bloah!  
  
Snap back to reality, Oh there goes gravity  
  
Oh, there goes Rabbit, he choked  
  
He's so mad, but he won't give up that  
  
Easy."  
  
Robert covered his ears and ran out of his room in hi silk PJs, and headed towards Anastasia's room.  
  
"No  
  
He won't have it, he knows his whole back city's ropes  
  
It don't matter, he's dope  
  
He knows that, but he's broke  
  
He's so stacked that he knows  
  
When he goes back to his mobile home, that's when it's  
  
Back to the lab again yo  
  
This whole rap shit  
  
He better go capture this moment and hope it don't pass him."  
  
Robert ran into Anastasia's room. Surprisingly, she didn't notice Robert in her room.  
  
"You better lose yourself in the music, the moment  
  
You own it, you better never let it go  
  
You only get one shot, do not miss your chance to blow  
  
This opportunity comes once in."  
  
Robert reached her stereo and turned off the music. Anastasia turned around.  
  
"HEY!! Why'd did you turn off my music?" Anastasia asked angrily.  
  
"You called that music? How can you call that music? Its. its. its crap. That was not music. Mozart is music, Bach is music, that was not music." Robert said angrily.  
  
"Well, EXcuse. me for not knowing what music is." Anastasia said mockingly, she pushed Robert out of her room and slammed the door.  
  
"Uncouth female." Robert muttered under his breath.  
  
15 minutes later both of them came out of their rooms dressed for the day.  
  
"So, army girl over there really does have other articles of clothing other then army attire." Robert sneered. Anastasia was wearing a pair of white jeans, and a red spaghetti strapped top. Her hair was left down.  
  
"And once again, the snob of the century doesn't hesitate to wear something else." Anastasia sneered.  
  
"Why do I even try talking to such and uncouth female?" HE asked rolling his eyes and dropping on the couch.  
  
"Well, you don't have to talk to me, heck you don't even have to stay here." Anastasia told him settling in the armchair.  
  
"Hmph." Robert sneered.  
  
"Whatever, just to tell you we have to go to Mika's dorm, cause she's making a specialty dish for the New Years." Anastasia said getting up.  
  
"Hmph. At the very least that Sasaki woman can do something worthwhile." Robert sneered as he walked out behind Anastasia. Unfortunately for Robert, Anastasia slammed the door in his face.  
  
(Carmen and Oliver's room)  
  
"Ah, good morning Carmen." Oliver greeted. Carmen turned around and blushed.  
  
" Good morning Oliver." Carmen smiled. After all those months she still wasn't used to Oliver seeing her in her nightgown in the morning.  
  
"Oh, is there anything festive going on during the New Years for you?" Oliver asked settling in the armchair with a book.  
  
"Um, oh yah. We get to taste one of Mika's new dishes or something like that for the New Years." Carmen said excitedly.  
  
" I see. I guess we better get ready then correct?" Oliver asked getting up. Carmen giggled.  
  
"Oliver, you're already prepared, I'm the one still walking around in my nightgown." Carmen said and walked back into her room. She came out again looking completely different. Instead of the usual sporty look, she had put on a jean skort that went down to her knees, and had a red tank top on. Oliver blushed at the sight of Carmen.  
  
" You look nice today." Oliver told her.  
  
"Thanks." Carmen said blushing.  
  
(Jade and Enrique's room)  
  
"Enrique get out of there, hurry up will you?" Jade urged.  
  
"Hold on Jade, my hair is a mess I need to fix it." Enrique called out.  
  
"Well, fix it in your room. I need to use the bathroom." Jade virtually yelled.  
  
"Fine, fine, fine." Enrique said walking out of the room. Jade dashed into the bathroom. "What's the urgency that you have to dash in there to wash your face and brush your teeth so fast?"  
  
"Well, Mika always does something special on New Years so I figured I better hurry. Also, on New Years we always do one thing that's really important." Jade said.  
  
"What is the 'important' thing?" Enrique asked.  
  
"You'll see." Jade said she rushed into her room to change. She came out wearing a pair of dark navy blue pants, and a yellow t-shirt with the words 'flower power' written on it.  
  
"I see you decided not to wear a dress like everyday. " Enrique noticed.  
  
"Yah, its something we all so. So its ok cause you didn't know." Jade said walking out the door. " C'mon we don't want to be late."  
  
"Ok, ok, coming." Enrique said walking out the door.  
  
(Tyson, Max, Johnny and Kai's room)  
  
"Good, well we have to get going to Tala and Mika's room for some stupid celebration." Kai said dully to everyone in his room.  
  
"Simple question. Why?" Johnny told him.  
  
"Cause, if we don't there isn't anything else to do." Tyson said simply.  
  
"Well then, LETS GET MOVING!!!" Max said.  
  
(Mika and Tala's room)  
  
Surprisingly, Tala and Mika actually straightened out the kitchen, but they completely forgot about cleaning up themselves.  
  
"Well, we managed to make this gorgeous buffet table, and clean up the kitchen from our little war. It seems to easy." Mika said after putting the finishing touches on the table.  
  
"Ah, don't be so hard on yourself." Tala said sitting down on one of the chairs that were around the table.  
  
" TALA, don't sit on the chair, your coated with flour and stuff." Mika laughed pulling Tala off the chair.  
  
"What? Its just a chair." Tala said struggling to get out of Mika's grasp.  
  
"But you'll get it all dirty, and people need to sit on the chair you know." Mika added, dusting off the chair.  
  
"Who cares? Seriously." Tala added. " Besides, look at yourself, you're in as big as a mess." Tala said laughing.  
  
Mika looked at herself, then looked at Tala and laughed.  
  
" I'm in a mess eh? Have you taken a look at yourself yet?" Mika said trembling with laughter. Tala looked at himself and he started laughing too. They realized that they were in a bigger mess than the kitchen had been when they were having their fight. The pair laughed so hard that they had to hold on to chairs to keep standing. Finally, Tala kept himself down to a giggle.  
  
"Wow! Mika you should really laugh more, you look way better that way. "Tala spoke up.  
  
" Really? I've always though you were just this grump that never noticed anything. Anyways, thanks for the compliment. " Mika said holding her stomach from pain.  
  
"Well, I guess your right." Tala said getting up from the floor, or at least trying.  
  
"Cool, I always thought I was wrong." Mika laughed again. She slipped and landed once again in Tala's arms.  
  
" Well, lets make it a fact that every time you fall, I'm there to catch you." Tala said laughing.  
  
"Yah, I guess so." Mika said also laughing. She turned around and looked at Tala.  
  
" Thanks I guess." Mika told him blushing.  
  
"Your welcome." Tala said his cheeks were as red as his hair.  
  
"You still have some flour, here, near your eyes." He told her brushing away some of it, that was when they locked eyes. Their hearts raced, it felt like they were going to fly out of their chests. Then, Tala leaned in between them, which caused Mika to feel like she couldn't breathe. Tala was just about to close the space between them, when a knock and a shout came from the door. The two quickly backed away from each other.  
  
"Uh, who is it?" Mika yelled out unsteadily, while catching her breath.  
  
"Hey, we allowed in or what?" Tyson yelled out.  
  
"Hold on, were coming." Tala yelled out. " Go clean up, and I'll let them in."  
  
"Ok." Mika told him.  
  
"What took you so long?" Tyson complained loudly before Hilary hit him on the head hard.  
  
"That was not very nice Tyson," Hilary said sternly.  
  
"Hm. Mika's the one that will be angry, not me." Tala said shrugging it off.  
  
"And my name was mentioned. Why??" Mika comes out smiling. They turn around, and see this smile, a REAL smile, on Mika's face.  
  
"Something isn't right." Johnny said looking at all the other girls, with these huge smiles on their faces.  
  
"C'mon eat, Tala and I didn't poison anything. Well, it's kinda hard to say about Tala's cooking so good luck." She said opening all the lids on the table.  
  
"Hope you like it, food from all your nationalities. Tell me if you like it or not. Opinions are needed." Mika told them all.  
  
People began taking food from the table.  
  
"Mika, I don't know what I would do without you on New Years." Carmen said getting some food.  
  
"Um, I don't know.go out and eat?" Mika asked teasingly.  
  
"Uh, maybe." Carmen said laughing.  
  
"Mmhh, Mika you sure know how to make Chinese food." Ray told her.  
  
"Well, I didn't make is, Tala did." Mika said laughing.  
  
"Well then, Tala go work at a Chinese restaurant your good." Ray complimented finishing the rest of the food.  
  
"Watch it, don't over do. We have somewhere to go later, don't want you barfing." Miranda told him, winking at the other girls.  
  
"Uh, is there something we should know about?" Enrique asked putting down his food.  
  
"Umm. tell you later." Jade told him.  
  
*~* Half an hour later *~*  
  
"Ok, want to tell us what's going on now?" Kai said impatiently.  
  
"Ok, Were going." Krista began looking at the rest of the girls.  
  
"SHOPPING!!" They all yelled happily while the guys looked like they died.  
  
"Hell no. we are not going to the mall, so no shopping included." Max deserted the idea.  
  
"To bad, you are all going." The girls managed to drag all the guys out of the dorms and got them into their cars and off they went.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kai: How could you make us go to the mall?  
  
Mika: Ok, that's it.temper's lost.  
  
*~* Mika drags Kai into the bathroom and all you hear is fighting sounds and Kai screaming *~*  
  
Mika: There, now I'm happy.  
  
Ray: Yikes, have fun reading. Review. Bye 


	11. SHOPPING!

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Mika: I'm back. This time instead of the beybladers it's the oc's.  
  
Jade: HEY!!! WHEEE SUGAR!!!  
  
Tiffany: Shut up, your giving people headaches.  
  
Hilary: Oh Tiff, relax man.  
  
Miranda: Kinda hard for her.  
  
Renee: Oh well.  
  
Krista: Lets get on with it...hi people.  
  
Anastasia: Ah, people. How do you like the story so far?  
  
Carmen: HEHE!!!  
  
* Everyone looks at Carmen as if she was crazy. *  
  
Carmen: I can't wait for the shopping trip.  
  
Mika: True true.  
  
Anastasia: They seriously need some new clothes.  
  
Jade: Anyone can see that. They have like copies of their outfits.  
  
Hilary: So sick of looking at the same outfit day after day. Even Robert does that.  
  
Mika: Guys...what can you say about them?  
  
Miranda: Slobs  
  
Jade: Weird  
  
Hilary: Strange  
  
Carmen: Boring  
  
Renee: Weird emotions  
  
Krista: NO emotions  
  
Anastasia: Who cares?  
  
Tiffany: Hate them  
  
*Everyone sweat drops *  
  
Mika: I agree with all of you. They really are that bad.  
  
Miranda: Oh well... we'll get them to change clothes at least  
  
Hilary: Good point  
  
Krista: Well... what are we waiting for?  
  
Renee: lets get started!!  
  
Jade: WAIT! Not yet.  
  
Miranda: Why?  
  
Jade: Because we have to thank people.  
  
Mika: Oh yah...Hunter-Kasumi... Thanks for the ideas... you rule.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Last time:  
  
"To bad, you are all going." The girls managed to drag all the guys out of the dorms and got them into their cars and off they went.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Before anyone decided to leave, the girls had to make sure the boys were disguised. But since they couldn't find anything that would make the boys look any different, they opt for sunglasses and hats instead.  
  
The group drove until they were at the mall. They got out of their cars and walked to the entrance of the mall, or at least the girls did. When the girls realized that the guys weren't with them, they quickly ran back and dragged them to the entrance.  
  
"Don't try escaping. It won't work." Jade told them giving the rest of the girls this evil look that they all gave back.  
  
"Jade, c'mon I'm your twin brother. You can't do this to me." Max complained.  
  
"Hilary, I demand to be released immediately." Robert said shouting  
  
"Well, Max I'm not letting you go. "Jade said tightening her grip.  
  
"Sorry Robert, but you have to ask Anastasia not me." Hilary said shrugging.  
  
"And, no way am I letting you go." Anastasia said smirking.  
  
That was basically how it was until they reached the lobby where the guys all sat or stood around hoping to run for their lives.  
  
"Ok, we usually go together. Since you guys are here, we'll go in groups of 2 I guess." Krista said figuring things out.  
  
"But, it has to be one guy and one girl, we got to do something with the stuff you guys always wear." Renee added.  
  
"Ok, when do we leave?" Ray asked.  
  
"Oh, when ever the nine of us want to leave." Miranda added smiling.  
  
"Krista, I think we should do it in like a nicer way. I mean, us guys are gonna be really bored don't you think?" Tyson asked.  
  
"HMM... I guess. What do you think Anastasia?" Krista asked.  
  
"We could go in like pairs, but that wouldn't be even." Anastasia replied thinking.  
  
"I think that would be nice." Max told them.  
  
"Or you can just get us out of here." Johnny told them.  
  
"Nah were not letting you go that easily. We'll figure it out later." Jade said.  
  
"Right now lets figure out who is going with who." Hilary said  
  
"Ok, I guess the guys can pick who they want to go with. That would be nicer to them." Krista said  
  
"Ok, I want to go shopping with...Miranda. Because, she's my roommate and she's a good friend." Ray concluded.  
  
"Uh, Jade. That's because she's also my roommate." Enrique said  
  
"Ok then Renee is who I'm going with, because we went to the dance last night and had a lot of fun." Max replied.  
  
"Um... Hilary, she's the most fun." Tyson said with a huge smile.  
  
"Lets see... Carmen. I enjoyed her company last night." Oliver told them.  
  
"Ok, that leaves a few of us left to be paired." Krista said to herself.  
  
"This is really ridiculous! Why am I wasting my time with you people?" Johnny asked irritated.  
  
"Exactly. Why aren't we going by ourselves like we always do?" Tiffany said looking at Johnny irritated.  
  
"Well, then you two can go together." Miranda suggested with a glint in her eyes.  
  
"WHAT!!!" Tiffany and Johnny both yelled.  
  
"Yup, now that that's settled..." Krista began.  
  
"Uh, Krista lets just make it simple." Renee began, "Mika with Tala, and you and Kai."  
  
"AGAIN!!" Tala screamed while Mika buried her head.  
  
"Ok, Mika and I pair off, Krista and Renee a pair. "Miranda began ignoring Tala. "Anastasia and Carmen, and last is the terrific trio." She concluded. Then she made a move that she wanted to go.  
  
"Are we planning to stand all day?" She asked, gesturing to the mall. After those words, the groups split up in four different directions.  
  
(Miranda, Mika)  
  
Miranda and Mika started to go towards the stores that they had wanted to go to, but they forgot about Ray and Tala and had to go back and pry them off the bench.  
  
"So," Ray began positively, "Where we heading?"  
  
"Ah... I was thinking about heading towards Limite..." Miranda started, and was greeted by groans from the two boys. Mika looked at them,  
  
"Ew, the two of you need new clothes, and style." She whispered in Miranda's ear for a second, and then they turned around and looked evilly at the two boys.  
  
"What?? What do you want?" Tala asked looking at the pair of girls  
  
'You'll see." They said together, and dragged the boys to the nearest guys clothing store.  
  
(Inside the store)  
  
Miranda and Mika made sure that Tala and Ray didn't leave the store while they were looking for clothes for the both of them.  
  
"Here, take these, and these, oh... those are nice too." The two girls kept saying and passing clothes off the boys.  
  
"How long do I have to hold these? I think my arms are about to fall off!" Ray told the Miranda, while she piled clothes on him.  
  
"Well, blame only yourself for having the same style to many times." Miranda said smoothly.  
  
"Mika... can we please go ...NOW!!" Tala said nearly begging.  
  
"Hell no, we haven't even started!!" Mika replied pushing him towards the change rooms. "Now, try the clothes on... please try matching."  
  
"Ray, go please!!" Miranda added. The two boys walked into the change rooms grumbling. The two girls found empty chairs and sat down to wait for them to come out.  
  
(Mika: I'm not good with shopping...especially for guys, sorry.)  
  
*~*~* An hour later*~*~* The guys had tried on a lot of different clothes, but they managed to choose some clothes that actually suited them. They were out of the store by then.  
  
"That was fun." Tala mumbled darkly.  
  
"Oh, shut up." Mika added brightly glaring at him.  
  
"Does it kill the both of you to stop fighting?" Ray asked laughing.  
  
"Maybe..." Tala said smirking..." It'll kill her but not me."  
  
"Oh...shut up..."Mika said  
  
They walked towards the food court and sat down.  
  
"Mmmm... sudden craving for ice cream... want ice cream." Miranda said looking at the Dairy Queen stand. (Mika: Now Dairy Queen can be inside malls...ok...ok.)  
  
"Wow... that must be some craving." Ray told her laughing.  
  
"Shut up..." Miranda said blushing.  
  
"I'll go get us ice creams or whatever you want." Mika told them. "But, you guys have to get a seat."  
  
Mika gave the bags she was carrying and dumped them on Tala. She walked towards the counter, while the rest of the group found a seat to sit down in. Mika realized something important, and walked back to the group.  
  
"Uh... I forgot to ask what type of ice cream you guys want." She told them blushing a little bit.  
  
Miranda shook her head. "I wondered when you would realize that you forgot again." They told Mika what ice cream, snacks or drinks, and off she went.  
  
She stayed in line for a while; meanwhile her friends were talking about her.  
  
"How is it possible that she can be so clueless and get such good marks?" Ray asked shaking his head.  
  
"Uh... that is a good question..." Tala asked slightly confused.  
  
"Well, even I have to say I don't know, and she's MY best friend." Miranda said.  
  
The three waited for Mika to come back with their ice cream or snacks or drinks.  
  
"Here you go Miranda, a strawberry sundae, a plain cone for Ray, a dipped cone for Tala, and a nice banana split for me." Mika said bouncing.  
  
The three friends looked at Mika then burst into laughter.  
  
(Anastasia, Carmen)  
  
"Ahh...stuck with snobby rich kid, what more do I want?" Anastasia asked herself as she let out her frustration.  
  
"Cool it Ana, c'mon you can torture him when you get him new clothes." Carmen suggested. That thought made Anastasia feel a lot better.  
  
"Ok, lets go Car." She said running the opposite direction from which they came from.  
  
"UH...ANA!!! STOP!!!" Carmen said screaming as she watched her friend fly off.  
  
"WHY!" She screamed back.  
  
"Cause, you knocked down about fifty shoppers." Carmen said doing a rough estimate.  
  
"Oops sorry. "She said running back full speed.  
  
* Sigh* "Such uncouth female." Robert said walking slowly in the direction Robert was going.  
  
"Oliver, come." Robert said snobbily.  
  
"Uh...shouldn't we wait for the girls?"  
  
"Why bother, such females should not be caught spending time with people of our status."  
  
"HEY!" Carmen and Anastasia yelled together.  
  
"I'm sorry about Robert." Oliver said.  
  
"No, he should be sorry not you." Anastasia said shooting evil eyes at Robert.  
  
"And I'm suppose to apologize to such uncouth females? I would rather apologize to a pig than apologize to these two." He said walking off.  
  
"I swear, some day that guy is gonna die. OHH!!!" Anastasia looked up  
  
"What?" Carmen said looking at Anastasia. She had on an 'interesting' look on her face "Uh oh... evil look." Carmen said slowly backing away.  
  
Anastasia stood there for a while, with this evil smirk on her face. She was spacing out, which made a lot of people stare at her.  
  
"Um... Ana... I think you should snap out of it now...Ana? ANA!!" Carmen said waving her hand in front of her friend's face.  
  
"Huh? What...I'm here." She said shaking her head. She grabbed Carmen's hand, "C'mon Car, we got to get us some revenge." Then Anastasia pulled Carmen  
  
"This is going to be a torturous day." Carmen sighed and was dragged by Anastasia as they followed Robert and Oliver.  
  
The two girls caught up with Robert and Oliver, and they launched their assault against the two males. More of Anastasia's assault, they dragged the two guys into a store, and threw a variety of colours and styles of different clothing at them, and made them change and try them on. Robert did all this complaining about this and that, while Oliver did it without saying much.  
  
"Why can't you be more like Oliver?" Anastasia asked Robert, as she pushed him back into the changing stall.  
  
"Simply because I am not him. It is that simple, or are you to much of a simpleton to understand?" Robert had asked her.  
  
"Whatever." She said throwing in an army outfit.  
  
"What the..." Robert asked, "I simply will not wear this outfit...I am of royalty, I am not fit to wear such clothes!"  
  
"Too bad, try them on." Anastasia said with a smirk. Robert walked out of the changing stall, and the first thing the whole store heard was this laugh. Anastasia was rolling around on the floor laughing. Oliver and Carmen looked at her, then at each other. The two of them began inching away from her.  
  
"What are you doing?" Robert asked her.  
  
"Yo...you...your... out...outf...outfit...looks so god damn funny...on...yo...you." She managed gasping out.  
  
'That's it, I am changing." Robert said walking back into the stall.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Mika: Sorry its so short, I got writers block.  
  
Carmen: Elemental Water Mistress...Mika will use your idea in the later chapters, same to Hunter-Kasumi...ok?  
  
Tiffany: Too late now...  
  
Anastasia (laughs): Yup, that's right  
  
Jade: Well, read and review....and flames are welcome if you want to flame. 


	12. SHOPPING 2!

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ray: Hey! Were back, the guys, the original characters...the...  
  
Miranda: You can shut up now.  
  
Mariah: HEY! YOU CANT SAY THAT TO RAY!  
  
Miranda: Who asked you?  
  
Mariah: No one...  
  
Miranda: Exactly... so BUTT OUT!!!  
  
Mariah: I was never in.  
  
Miranda: Well then go away.  
  
Mariah: What if I don't want to?  
  
Miranda: Are you sure you want me to make you?  
  
Mariah: You can try...  
  
Miranda: I can do better than try...  
  
*Miranda rolled up her sleeves *  
  
Mariah: Ok...fine  
  
*Mariah gets ready to fight *  
  
Ray: Uh... well hope you enjoy this fic, and yes...Mika does not own Beyblade.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Last Time:  
  
'That's it, I am changing." Robert said walking back into the stall.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
(Renee and Krista)  
  
"Well, we should get started...shouldn't we..." Krista said  
  
"Yup, c'mon Max, cheer up." Renee said with a huge smile on.  
  
"Are you crazy? I should be happy stuck shopping? I don't think so..." Max concluded  
  
"We'll hit the candy store as soon as were done." Renee suggested.  
  
"When do we start?" Max asked happy again.  
  
The two girls laughed at Max.  
  
"WHAT?!" Max asked.  
  
'Sigh' Kai sighed. (Wow...that was stupid)  
  
"What now?" Renee asked  
  
"Hn... nothing... I just think that it's really stupid of Max to be moved just for a few pieces of sugar." Kai said shaking his head.  
  
"Oh well." Krista said walking beside Kai "IT is his choice. "  
  
"Hn... whatever." Kai said walking with Krista.  
  
The four people walked down the hall, walking into a few shops to try on clothes for the two guys. Throughout the whole trip, Max and Renee chattered away, while Krista tried to get Kai to talk. Suddenly, as they walked by a hobby store, a bunch of people ran towards the group.  
  
"OMG!! IT'S KAI!!!" A girl screamed.  
  
"WHO CARES... THE MATHERS TWINS ARE HERE TOO!" Another guy screamed.  
  
"THE WHAT TWINS?" His friend screamed  
  
"THE MATHERS TWINS, FROM THE HELLZ ANGELZ!" He screamed back. "KRISTA, YOU ARE MY FAVOURITE, CAN YOU GIVE ME AN AUTOGRAPH?"  
  
"Ok." Krista said, and gave him an autograph.  
  
"Sis, not the time." Renee whispered  
  
"Then what time is it?" Max asked as a whole bunch of girls asked for his autograph.  
  
"Time to..." Renee began.  
  
"RUN!" Kai finished for her.  
  
The four of them, began running for their lives.  
  
(Hilary, Jade, and Tiffany)  
  
These six people were inside a store watching the boys try on clothes.  
  
"You are kidding me right?" Johnny was asking holding up a tropical t- shirt.  
  
"Hell no." Tiffany said smirking.  
  
"YOU...EXPECT...ME...to wear this?" he asked slowly.  
  
"Well, if I gave it to you, then I think I actually expect you to wear it."  
  
"Well, I aint wearing it."  
  
"Ok then, wear this other shirt."  
  
'ARE YOU KIDDING ME!!!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Its...YELLOW!"  
  
"So..."  
  
"YOU DON'T EXPECT ME TO WEAR YELLOW DO YOU?"  
  
"Umm... yes I do actually."  
  
"Hey." Jade jumped in. "I've been looking for a yellow shirt, thanks."  
  
"C'mon Tyson, that looks terrible." Hilary told Tyson.  
  
"Nah, I think I look good." Tyson said looking at himself.  
  
"BUT, it's the exact same outfit you wear all the time. Only the colours are different."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Oh well, I like it though."  
  
"C'mon Tyson. Be nice."  
  
Just then, a mob of people ran outside the store.  
  
"HEY! LOOK...THE BEYBREAKERS!" someone yelled.  
  
"WHERE?" his friend asked.  
  
'There, where the mob is." He pointed.  
  
"Who cares?" His other friend asked.  
  
"I do, there are two Hellz Anglez there too." Someone else said.  
  
Then a whole bunch of people ran out the door.  
  
"Wow... I wonder who it is..." Jade said.  
  
"I don't think I want to know." Tiffany said.  
  
The group shrugged, and paid for their clothes. They headed for the food court, where the rest of their friends were waiting.  
  
"Hmm... so they were chasing after, Kai, Max, Krista, and Renee?" Enrique asked.  
  
"Who?" Ray asked him.  
  
"Long story." Tiffany said sitting down and explaining what they saw.  
  
"...And speaking of the mob..."Mika said, pointing to the mob chasing after four high speed runners.  
  
The four runners began running for their table.  
  
"Uh oh..." Miranda mumbled, and climbed onto the table.  
  
"OMG!! IT'S THE BEYBREAKERS ... AND THE HELLZ ANGELZ!" a fan screamed.  
  
"WE LOVE YOU RAY!" a group of girls screamed.  
  
"THE MAJESTICS ARE HERE TOO!" A girl screamed  
  
"GO AWAY ROBERT, NO ONE LIKES YOU!" Her friend screamed.  
  
"TALA'S HERE TOO!" a red head screamed.  
  
"I think my ears are going to get shattered." Tyson complained quietly.  
  
Everywhere they looked, they saw some signs saying that they loved one of the beybladers, or the Majestics, or the Hellz Angelz, or Tala and screaming fans.  
  
"MIRANDA...I LOVE YOU!" or "TIFFANY WILL YOU BE MY GIRLFRIEND?" and even " MIKA WILL YOU MARRY ME!"  
  
*~* Who does that guy think he is? *~* Ray asked himself mentally  
  
[Is someone jealous?] A voice purred in his head.  
  
*~*Huh? Drigger? *~*  
  
[Yah, who else would it be?]  
  
*~* Didn't know we could communicate like this...*~*  
  
[Well, get use to it...k?]  
  
*~* K...who were you calling jealous just then? *~*  
  
[I wonder who it could be...wait... I believe it was you.]  
  
*~*Me? Jealous of what? Of who? *~*  
  
[You should know...]  
  
*~* Whatever, I'm kinda busy right now. *~*  
  
[Fine... I'll leave you alone]. With that, Drigger left Ray's mind.  
  
"ANASTASIA, WILL YOU GO OUT WITH ME!" someone else screamed, among the whole crowd of people.  
  
"HEY. JADE, HILARY WILL YOU GIVE ME AN AUTOGRAPH?" a person standing near them asked.  
  
"Sure." Hilary said  
  
"OK" Jade replied.  
  
When the both of them signed his pad of paper, the guy pulled the two girls in with a hug, and slipped something into their purses without being seen.  
  
Finally, the security guards got the mob under control, and got the beybladers out of the mall safely.  
  
"Whew, that was close." Mika said.  
  
"Of course it was, one of the girls tried to give me a kiss." Tala said in disgust.  
  
"Fame is a misfortune I guess." Miranda said  
  
"Yah." Ray said.  
  
The people fell silent as they got back to their dorms.  
  
(Tala P.O.V)  
  
As I walked back to my dorm, I remembered something that happened. When that guy screamed that he loved Mika, I felt strange. I wonder what it was. I lay on my bed and began thinking about this problem.  
  
*~* I wonder what happened to me...*~*  
  
[Hmm... could it be that someone is experiencing something that he thought he would never experience?]  
  
*~* Huh? Who was that? *~* I shot up.  
  
[It's only me...Wolborg.]  
  
*~*Oh...*~*  
  
[Yah, and as I was saying, I think you were experiencing envy...]  
  
*~*Envy? Haven't I felt that before? *~*  
  
[Well, I think that wanting something you don't have...kinda counts, but not in this case.]  
  
*~* Why doesn't it count? *~*  
  
[Possibly because the envy you're feeling right now isn't the same type of envy.]  
  
*~* What do you mean? *~*  
  
[Ok, here's a question for you. When did you start feeling this way? ]  
  
*~* Right after that guy said that he loved Mika...*~*  
  
[Right, and you were ENVIOUS of him.]  
  
*~* Why would I be envious of that idiot? *~*  
  
[Ah... you answer that one...]  
  
*~*...Wha??... How? *~*  
  
[You are a smart person right? Think] with that Wolborg left Tala's mind.  
  
*~* I wonder, could it be that...HELL NO...that cant happen. *~*  
  
Then, Tala closed his eyes, and fell asleep.  
  
(Anastasia's P.O.V)  
  
I decided to go and practice my blading. I set the machine to spit out beybladers, and began my practice. Soon the blades were not enough challenge for me.  
  
"Bellona finish them off." I whispered (Just in case you were wondering, Bellona means to fight in Roman)  
  
Bellona whipped away all the blades, and they all ended out of the bowl.  
  
"Bellona, that was good. To bad these blades suck..." I told my blade, and in response my bit flashed.  
  
(Normal P.O.V)  
  
"Hey, if it's a challenge you wanted, why didn't you call me?" Carmen told her best friend.  
  
"Don't know." Anastasia said smiling.  
  
"Well, do you still want that challenge?" Carmen asked.  
  
"Of course." Anastasia said getting ready to battle.  
  
"Well then, 3...2...1...LET IT RIP!" Carmen yelled, and the two girls let their blades fly.  
  
"Should we practice being telepathic?" Carmen asked her friend.  
  
"Nah, we can do that some other time."  
  
"Ok Then, Ren ... run after Bellona." (Also in case you were wondering... Ren means water lily in Japanese)  
  
"Bellona, dodge Ren."  
  
"Too late Ana."  
  
"Who says?"  
  
The two blades crashed together, at least that was what it looked like, instead Bellona had moved away and Ren had slammed into the wall.  
  
"Damn, you have been practicing."  
  
"Told ya."  
  
"Oh well, Ren illusion."  
  
"Illusion?"  
  
"Your not the only one practicing."  
  
Suddenly, lilies covered the whole bowl, since Carmen's blade was light pink and white; it matched the lilies so it was covered.  
  
"Bellona, watch out."  
  
"Too late my friend. REN, ROYAL JUSTICE"(I know that's a type of lily, but who cares)  
  
Lilies of different directions started attacking Bellona, but they were not ordinary lilies, they were lilies with sharp edges. Soon, Bellona was scratched and it was slightly cut.  
  
"Nice move Car." Anastasia told her friend  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"But... it's not as good as this move. BELLONA, USE GENERAL'S ORDER!" Anastasia yelled.  
  
Suddenly the green blade shot up and landed back into the bowl with a thud. This made the bowl shake for a few seconds, which gave Bellona a chance to knock Ren over.  
  
"Ooooh... I still lost to you." Carmen said pouting  
  
"Better luck next time." Anastasia said laughing.  
  
"Maybe... what I really want is to actually compete again." Carmen said walking towards the football field.  
  
"Same. It's just to boring. "Anastasia said sitting down.  
  
"I agree, maybe we could get Mr. and Mrs. Mathers to sponsor some tournament..." Carmen suggested.  
  
"I don't think they'll mind, do you Ren?" Krista said smiling  
  
"No I don't think they will Krista..." Renee said.  
  
"Hey, where did the two of you pop out from?" Carmen asked.  
  
"Just those two? I'm surprised you forgot us..." Miranda said with a mocking tone.  
  
"HOW could we forget the rest of the gang?" Anastasia said laughing.  
  
"That is a good question Ana." Carmen replied.  
  
The rest of the girls sat down with their two friends.  
  
"Today at the mall was terrible, and I'm blaming it on Kai." Renee said.  
  
"Why?" Mika asked.  
  
"Well, if he had just went and put on the disguises, then we wouldn't have this problem." Renee told everyone.  
  
'That's true, I guess" Krista sighed  
  
"What's wrong?" Jade asked  
  
"Well, today was tiring. I haven't been chased around a mall for a very long time, and I'm thinking 'is it really worth it?'" Krista told the group.  
  
"Well, think about it this way. Even if you didn't become a famous beyblader, corporate heads would still chase you after. "Hilary pointed out.  
  
"Well, that's true. Besides I would rather fans chase after me then corporate heads chase after me. That's is a definite fact. "Renee said.  
  
"True I guess." Krista said.  
  
"Anyways, lets think of something to do for now." Tiffany spoke up.  
  
"Wow! Ice queen made a suggestion." Hilary said, "Just joking, don't kill me."  
  
"Wasn't planning to." Tiffany said smirking.  
  
"Well, I kinda have to go. I promised myself I would get a kick on my history assignment. Later." Miranda said leaving.  
  
"Finally..." Mika said, "Now we can plan a party for her birthday."  
  
"I know... every year she does nothing, this year she will get a party." Jade added.  
  
"Lets see, we have a week to plan this party. So we need to work on guest list, food, decorations, presents and entertainment... right?" Krista said.  
  
"Yup, it should be held in her own room. So in other words, we need to talk to Ray. "Renee said  
  
"Why not call him now? And maybe the rest of the boys too..." Krista began  
  
"...Since they will most likely be on the guest list..." Renee picked up Krista's thought.  
  
"Ok... and please don't start picking up each others thought, its kinda creepy. "Anastasia said, she picked up her purple (Mika: OMG its not army coloured) cell phone and dialled to Miranda and Ray's dorm.  
  
"Hey Ray... yah its Ana, can you come down to the football field... nope the one where the beybowls are... ok...good... you'll see... ok ...bye" With that Anastasia hung up.  
  
"He's coming." Was all she said. The group of girls sat around waiting for him to get there.  
  
"Hey, that's where you guys are..." Ray said coming from behind the bushes.  
  
"Yah, sit down, we have to discuss something with you." Renee said with a voice that indicated that she was the boss of the meeting.  
  
"Renee... your using the "boss" tone again." Krista said elbowing her twin.  
  
"Oops...sorry." Renee apologized.  
  
"That's ok." Ray said smiling.  
  
"Anywayz, Miranda's birthday is in a week, so we were trying to set up a surprise party for her... what do you think?" Mika asked.  
  
"Sure why not?" Ray said  
  
"But it has to be in your dorm, so we were just wondering if that was ok." Jade asked  
  
"Yup, it sure is." Ray told her.  
  
"Ok... that's a good start, now lets plan the rest of the party." Carmen said.  
  
The group of friends sat and figure out how the party was going to work out.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ray: Well that's the end of it, please Read and Review... I would say more, but the two girls are starting to ruin the room, and I have to try and stop them. BYE! 


	13. Planning

  
  
Tala: Hey people, it's me Tala....  
  
Kai: Who else would it be?  
  
Tala: Uh... good question.  
  
Kai: Stupid idiot...  
  
Tala: Watch it  
  
Mika: Sorry, those two are having some blonde moments don't mind them.  
  
Tala and Kai fighting in the background   
  
Mika: They can get quite annoying cant they?  
  
Girls nod their head  
  
Mika: Glad you guys agree with me...what should we do about it?  
  
Jade: Hhhhhhmmmmmmm  
  
Hilary: Stuff them in a closet?  
  
Miranda: isn't that kinda cruel?  
  
Tiffany: Well, you got better ideas?  
  
Miranda... No?  
  
Tiffany: Exactly  
  
Miranda: Whatever  
  
Mika: Then we stuff them in a closet.  
  
Jade: I KNOW!! We can stuff them in a closet  
  
Tiffany: Your kinda slow  
  
Jade: sorry  
  
Mika: That's ok  
  
Hilary: C'mon... stop wasting time.  
  
Tiffany: Hold on... we're coming.  
  
Miranda: Hold on... cant find the rope.  
  
Mika: That's because it's with me.  
  
Miranda: Oh, my bad  
  
Mika: That's ok.  
  
Tiffany: Hand me the rope.  
  
Hilary: Ok... 321 we tie them up k?  
  
Jade: 3...2...1  
  
The girls attack the two boys, ties them up  
  
Tiffany: There we go... now to stuff them in a closet.  
  
Jade: K... 1, 2,3  
  
Girls pushed both boys into closet   
  
Mika: There we go, no more sounds.  
  
Miranda: Mika doesn't own beyblade.... So don't sue her.  
  
In the background   
  
Mika: Hey, What's Mariah doing in the bathroom tied up?  
  
Last time:  
  
The group of friends sat and figure out how the party was going to work out.  
  
As the week passed, Ray and the girls became busy... very busy. They were always off either preparing for the party, making final adjustments, solving problems, keeping the other people quiet about the party, and keeping Miranda from being suspicious.  
  
"Mika... should we get started on the present for Miranda?" Jade asked  
  
"What do you think...?" Mika asked sarcastically  
  
"Uh...yah..." Jade said.  
  
"That was sarcasm Jade...sheesh..." Hilary said rolling her eyes  
  
"Oh...Well SOrry." Jade said  
  
"Stop fighting, we have to get it finished..."Mika said, she looked around her and noted something. "Were missing someone."  
  
"No were not." Jade said stupidly. She looked around then suddenly stopped and stared... "Oops, you were right, we are missing someone."  
  
"Glad you could join us Jade... you know... in the real world." Hilary said rolling her eyes  
  
"What??" Jade asked truly confused.  
  
"Never mind." Hilary told her friend  
  
"Ok then... who isn't here?" Jade asked.  
  
"Carmen and Anastasia." Mika told her friends looking at her watch.  
  
"HEY!! Sorry..." A breathless Anastasia and Carmen ran up to their friends  
  
"Took you long enough... where were you?" Mika asked faking the anger  
  
"Miranda and Geography don't mix... lets just put it that way." Carmen told her friends.  
  
"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go." Anastasia said  
  
"Ok... you guys know the plan right?? "Mika asked  
  
"Yah... yup... definitely..." two red heads and a purple haired girl replied.  
  
"No..." Jade said innocently  
  
"Ok... you know how Mariah shares a room with Lee... right?" Mika asked Jade nodded her head. "I distract Lee so he wont go into the room while Hilary, Carmen, and Anastasia would rig the room. You stand outside the door and if anyone comes, you lead them away from the room."  
  
"Got it." Jade nodded happily.  
  
So off the girls went. They climbed up the stairs into the floor above them. As soon as they reached the floor, they saw Lee walking towards the stairs.  
  
"Hey...girls, Lee's coming... hide." Mika said quickly. The rest of her friends ran upstairs and hid. When Lee reached the stairs, the first thing he noticed was Mika pretending to walk down the stairs. As soon as she spotted him, she faked a fall. Lee caught Mika.  
  
"You ok?" He asked her  
  
"Oh yes. Thank you." Mika said flashing a sweet smile  
  
"Your welcome." Lee told Mika. "Where were you heading?"  
  
"Oh..." Mika began twirling a piece of hair around her finger "... I was just going to practice beyblading."  
  
"You... beyblade?" Lee asked amazed  
  
"Yup." Mika said batting her eyelashes  
  
"Are you by any chance... I mean would you like to join my team?"  
  
"Nah." Mika replied  
  
"Why?" Lee asked  
  
"Got my own reasons, but I'm not gonna battle you."  
  
"C'mon..."  
  
"NO way."  
  
Soon Lee was busy "persuading" Mika for a Bey battle, while the rest of the girls were listening to every word, since Mika had her Walkie Talkie on.  
  
"Good, Mika... take on the challenge. Of course, don't let him win." Anastasia told her friend.  
  
"Don't worry Ana, You think he could win me?" Mika whispered back smiling.  
  
"OK then. Were out." Anastasia told her  
  
"Bye. "Mika said turning off her mike  
  
"Well, Mika is leading Lee to the beybowls, now get to work." Carmen said rubbing her hands together.  
  
"How do we get in though..." Jade asked. "...No keys."  
  
"NO worries... Hilary hand me a bobby pin." Carmen said. Hilary passed her a bobby pin; Carmen took it and started to unlock the door.  
  
"You are a genius." Jade complimented.  
  
"You think?" Carmen asked her happily  
  
"No time to talk... time to get to work." Anastasia said. "Hilary, you got the stuff?"  
  
"Yup, everything is here. Jade you know what to Distract Mariah with?" Hilary asked  
  
"Yup," Jade cleared her voice, "MARIAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH I NEED HELP WITH GEOOOOOOOOOOGRAPHYYYYYYYY!!!" Jade said in her whiny voice. "Happy?"  
  
"Definitely, Carmen, got the Video Camera?"  
  
"Ana, if I didn't have my video camera, you would kill me." Carmen said jokingly.  
  
"Well then, on that note... LET'S GO!!" Anastasia exclaimed.  
  
Everybody, but Jade, ran into the room and started their little "plan".  
  
Meanwhile   
  
"Well, you planning to battle me or what??" Lee asked impatiently.  
  
"Sure... whatever." Mika answered completely relaxed  
  
"HOW COULD YOU SAY... wait... did you just agree?" Lee asked dumbfounded.  
  
"Yah... I think that's what 'sure' means." Mika said sarcastically  
  
"OK then... let's go." Lee said running towards the bowls.  
  
"Am I talking to a child?" Mika muttered to herself.  
  
Mika shook her head as she headed towards the beybowls  
  
"Hurry up already."  
  
"Shut up if you want your battle!" Mika yelled she slowly walked towards the beybowls  
  
Mariah's room   
  
"La la la la "Jade started signing  
  
"Shh... be quiet out there." Carmen hissed  
  
"Fine fine." Jade told her friend sullenly  
  
"There almost done." Anastasia said, "I wonder how Mika is doing..."  
  
"Probably fine." Hilary spoke up. "After all, she's a great beyblader, and can keep a guy distracted longer than most of us can."  
  
"Point taken." Anastasia said  
  
"GUYS BE QUIET!!!" Carmen hissed loudly  
  
"OK..." Hilary replied crossly. "Someone's in a good mood today."  
  
"Ah, just forget it... she's setting up the video camera soon. "Anastasia reassured Hilary.  
  
"OH, that's why she was so touchy." Hilary said  
  
"Hey, you guys almost finished?" Jade asked  
  
"Just about..." Anastasia said  
  
"Well, you guys better hide, Mariah is coming." Jade said quietly through her walkie-talkie. She quickly pretended to be waiting for Mariah  
  
"MARIAH!!!!!!! YOUR BACK!!!!!!!!" Jade said faking the happiness  
  
"What would you like?" Mariah asked her.  
  
"I NEED GEOGRAPPPPPPPPHHHHHHHHHHHHHYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY HELP!!!" Jade said using a seriously whiny voice  
  
"Ok, ok I get the point." Mariah told Jade "Would you like to work in my dorm?"  
  
"Nope, I wanna work on the field." Jade said with her eyes sparkling  
  
"OK fine whatever. As long as you're not whining anymore." Mariah said throwing her arms up.  
  
"Well then, what are we waiting for?? LETS GO!" Jade yelled pulling on Mariah's arm until they were downstairs. Then she turned around and gave the signal to Carmen, signalling that everything was ok.  
  
"Well then, back to work." Carmen told her friends  
  
Back to Mika   
  
"Ready Lee?" Mika asked smirking  
  
"Always am, and always will." He replied "3 2 1 LET IT RIP!" He yelled  
  
Mika and Lee let their blades fly into the bowl.  
  
"Nice launch." Mika commented  
  
"You too. Of course I expected it from such a new beyblader." Lee said not looking up.  
  
"Well, don't think I'll be easy on yah..." Mika said  
  
"Don't worry, I wont." Lee replied smiling.  
  
"Good." Mika smiled.  
  
Mika watched the battle intently, waiting for the perfect moment...  
  
"HIKARI!! SHINE!" Mika yelled (as usual, corny names)  
  
A giant white light erupted from Mika's blade, which blinded Lee.  
  
"Can't... see... GALEON!!! SCRATCH ATTACK (remember... Lee can use all the White Tiger's attacks.) "  
  
"Too late..." Mika said smiling  
  
"What do you mean?" Lee said confused "Galeon hit your blade."  
  
"Look closely"  
  
Lee peered into the bowl, there was Galeon, but what he attacked was not Hikari. In fact, he had hit nothing but the wall of the bowl.  
  
"H... how?"  
  
"Oh, she's full of surprises." Mika smiled. "Hikari, wanna show them some more?"  
  
Hikari flashed, then rammed into Galeon full speed.  
  
"GALEON... BLACK LIGHTNING!!" Lee yelled  
  
With that, Galeon attacked Hikari. But that didn't faze Mika in fact she was smiling.  
  
"I thought you were a professional... how disappointing." She said smiling. "Hikari, finish him off... white lightning attack (the more attacks... the cornier they get)." Mika whispered.  
  
"What do you mean by..." Lee said cutting himself off when he saw the angel from Mika's blade rise.  
  
Hikari looked straight into Mika's eyes and nodded, as if asking for permission. Then in one swift motion, she had produced a single lightning bolt, and had sent Galeon flying into Lee's hands.  
  
"H... how did you do that?" He asked truly astonished.  
  
"Like I said... amateur." Mika told Lee.  
  
"AMATEUR!!! HOW DARE YOU CALL LEE AN AMATEUR!!" An enraged Mariah said stomping into the battle  
  
"Whoa, who told you to come and crash the party?" Mika asked coolly  
  
"You have absolutely no right calling him an amateur. You're the amateur here... bet that was just luck you had. "Mariah said in a snobbish tone  
  
"You are so dead.... Do you know who I am???" Mika asked semi- angrily.  
  
"Yah, your that girl that was hanging around that... that... girl, Miranda."  
  
"That GIRL... happens to be my BEST FRIEND!!! If you insult her... you're insulting me, and the rest of our friends."  
  
"Well then, to bad for you and your friends isn't it?"  
  
"OK THAT'S IT!!!!" Jade suddenly screamed  
  
"WHAT!!" Mariah screamed  
  
"YOU SHUT UP!!! You can't insult my friends anymore." Jade told her  
  
"Your friend with that thing in front of me??" Mariah asked with disbelief  
  
"Yes... and that thing is my good friend. "  
  
"And you can't say anything bad about us, without one of us hearing." Mika smirked  
  
"And why is that?" Mariah asked  
  
Jade and Mika looked at each other, smiling slightly, silently having a conversation with their eyes.  
  
"Its because you haven't seen the rest of our little gang. "Jade said  
  
"Hmmm there are more of you morons? "Mariah said smugly  
  
"Who YOU CALLIN A MORON???" Mika yelled.  
  
"You of course." Mariah said laughing  
  
"I am going to hurt you..." Mika said grinding her teeth  
  
"C'mon Mariah lets go." Lee said attempting to drag Mariah away.  
  
"NO way. We are gonna settle this once and for all." Mariah told Lee; she took out her blade "lets battle."  
  
"Why should even one of us battle you?" Mika asked with her hands on her hips  
  
"Yah?" jade said crossing her arms  
  
"Well, this just proves how wimpy you two are." Mariah said smirking.  
  
"Even so, it shouldn't be us that you battling, we aren't the people that have a score to settle with you." Mika answered  
  
"Well then who?"  
  
"Miranda, of course." Jade said laughing.  
  
As if on cue, Miranda showed up.  
  
"Hey, EW... What are the two of you doing hanging around her?" Miranda asked.  
  
It was obvious that Miranda and Mariah didn't like each other. In fact, they loathed each other. All of this was because of one person... Ray.  
  
"What? Am I too good for you little "gang"?" Mariah asked mockingly  
  
"Actually, no." Mika answered  
  
"In fact, you to terrible for our "gang"." Miranda finished off. Jade silently laughed at the look of hatred on Mariah's face.  
  
"What makes you think that I'm not good enough for you and your friends?" Mariah challenged  
  
"Well, first: The pink... EW what did you do??" Mika began  
  
"Second: The attitude... Who do you think you are?" Jade continued  
  
"Third: You... we cant stand you... no definition." Miranda finished.  
  
"At least I know I'm better at you in one thing." Mariah sneered  
  
"And what would that be?" Miranda asked  
  
"Beyblading." Mariah answered  
  
"Oh." Jade said with a huge grin.  
  
"If that's what you're talking about, you haven't seen Miranda in action." Mika said. "C'mon Miranda, just take the challenge"  
  
"With pleasure." Miranda answered smiling  
  
The two girls prepared themselves.  
  
"3... 2... 1... LET 'ER RIP!" Jade yelled  
  
"Go Galux..."  
  
The two girls launched their blades. As soon as Mariah's blade touched the bowl she took out an attack.  
  
"GALUX... SCRATCH ATTACK!" Mariah commanded.  
  
Felina, dodge it (Felina means Cat-like in Latin)  
  
Somehow, Miranda's blade was able to dodge Mariah's attack without Miranda shouting out the command.  
  
"What's going on?" Mariah asked completely confused  
  
"OH, you'll find out soon enough." Mika said smiling  
  
Felina... Scratch that blade... mirror.   
  
Miranda's blade was out of sight suddenly.  
  
"Where... where did it go? "  
  
"You'll see." Miranda smiled  
  
As fast as it left, her blade came zooming back in, and scratched Mariah's blade. Somehow, Galux was able to dodge it.  
  
"Hmph, easy stuff. "Mariah said flipping her hair  
  
"Oh yah?" Miranda asked in a challenging tone  
  
Felina show her what you can do... Combo move, Cheetah's speed...   
  
Felina suddenly vanished.  
  
... Cougar's paw...  
  
Miranda's blade suddenly shows up and pounces on Galux.  
  
... Last but not least... TIGER'S SCRATCH!!!   
  
Felina sped through the bowl, directly at Mariah's blade. For a second nothing happens, then Galux stops spinning.  
  
"How?? How did that happen??" Mariah asked.  
  
"I would tell you, but that would ruin the secret." Miranda said smugly  
  
"You cheated, I'm sure of it." Mariah said convincingly  
  
"NO way."  
  
As the two girls fought, Jade sneaked away and contacted the girls who were still in Mariah and Lee's room.  
  
"How's everything going? "Jade asked  
  
"Just great, were about to leave." Carmen answered.  
  
"Ok, I'll grab Mika and Miranda and meet you in Miranda's dorm." Jade answered.  
  
"Got it... in 5 minutes?" Carmen asked  
  
"No... cant make it...lets make it 10 minutes."  
  
"OK, see you."  
  
Jade walked back to the arguing duo.  
  
"Hey, Miranda. Uh, were meeting Carmen and the rest of them at your dorm" Jade spoke up.  
  
"Yah, lets get going." Mika chimed in.  
  
"Fine... no use talking to her anyway." Miranda said sullenly and walked off.  
  
"She's in a great mood." Jade whispered to Mika  
  
"I know." Mika laughed  
  
The trio walked into the building, with Miranda storming in, and her two friends tagging along slowly behind her.  
  
"Whoa? What happened to her?" Anastasia asked when Miranda stormed into the dorm  
  
"One word..." Jade began  
  
"One guess..." Mika continued  
  
"Mariah." Carmen concluded  
  
"DING DING DING!!! We have a winner! Give the lady a prize!" Mika yelled.  
  
"Uh don't worry. "Hilary said winking to Jade. "You can get her back."  
  
"I think I already did. "Miranda said smiling  
  
"You did? How?" Hilary asked.  
  
"I'll tell you." Mika volunteered.  
  
So Mika, Jade and Miranda told their story about how they had met Mariah and how Miranda and Mariah battled.  
  
"It was fun wasn't it?" Carmen asked  
  
"Definitely." Miranda said laughing. "By the way, how did you guys get in?"  
  
"Ray." Anastasia answered  
  
"Where is he?"  
  
"He left to do something."  
  
"Oh."  
  
The girls chatted for a while, and then Miranda thought that she should get started on her homework.  
  
"Ok, ok we get the point... were going were going." Mika said walking out of the dorm  
  
The girls left Miranda's room, and walked over to Tiffany and Hilary's dorm.  
  
"Well, the meeting can begin now." Renee started.  
  
"Ok, we planted the camera in Lee and Mariah's room and they should be going to their dorm right now." Carmen reported.  
  
"The rest of you have everything done?" Enrique asked.  
  
"Yup, the rest of us have our presents." Krista told him  
  
"Max, Enrique and I have the decorations done." Tyson spoke up.  
  
"Johnny and I have the food handled." Oliver said  
  
"Kai and I will watch by the sidelines." Robert started.  
  
"Like you always do. "Anastasia muttered, "Carmen and I have the guest list done."  
  
"The three of us have got the music." Jade said pointing to Tiffany and Hilary.  
  
"I'm on distraction with the rest of you people." Mika pointed out.  
  
"OK then, off we go." Krista said, meaning they should get ready for tomorrow  
  
Mika: isn't it a coincidence. It's my birthday today. Well not really me, but Samantha's birthday today.  
  
Everyone: HAPPY BIRTHDAY SAM!!!  
  
Samantha: thanks... remember I like reviews... they are nice presents 


	14. Miranda's Party1

* * *

Mika: OMG I AM SO SORRY.... SORRY SORRY SORRY...

Johnny: Well you should be, making your poor reviewers wait for so long...OW!

(Tiffany elbowed him)

Johnny: I mean... Don't be, it's not really your fault.

Tiffany: Yah, you were freaking out over 2 performances, and a piano exam... then there was the Math exam, after that the School trip to Quebec...

Johnny: After that, you had graduation, and don't forget that in between all that you were updating your other story.

Tiffany: Then there was a performance, and then trips to Vancouver and Boston.

Johnny: Exactly so if you want to blame someone, don't blame Mika... blame the people that caused her life to be so out of control.

Tiffany: Those people being her mom, and teachers.

Johnny: Wait a minute... what are you doing in front of your computer, your sick... hello mom and screaming remember

Mika: She's not here right now, might as well try

Tiffany: good point, Johnny end it.

Johnny: Well, that's all... hope you enjoy this chapter.

Mika: Oh before I forget, Ragam... coed means boys and girls together. As in the opposite of an all Boys/Girls school, like most schools have boys and girls in them.

* * *

Last Time:

"OK then, off we go." Krista said, meaning they should get ready for tomorrow

Miranda woke up to a wonderful looking Sunday morning.

* * *

"Hmm, with weather as nice as this... I wonder if the girls are planning to do anything..." Miranda thought out loud. She lay in bed thinking about everything that has happened so far, which isn't a lot.

"It may not be a lot, but the fun makes up for everything." Miranda said voicing her thought.

"What fun?" A voice suddenly asked.

"RAY! Knock before you walk in." Miranda said pulling up her blankets.

"Heh, sorry." Ray said rubbing the back of his neck. "I was wondering if you would like to take a walk with me... but, since you seem busy I'll just..."

"Nonono... I'm not busy; I'll be ready in a little while. Ten minutes tops." Miranda said hurriedly, while jumping out of bed and pushing Ray out of the room.

"Uh... ok?? I guess I'll see you in ten minutes?" Ray said confused.

{Miranda P.O.V}

Yes!! I guess I will be doing something today. I thought to myself as I changed. About ten minutes later, I walked out of my room and into the living room where Ray was sitting quietly reading a magazine.

"You're really prompt." Ray commented, "And looking very... black today."

"Oh, I hope that was a compliment." I said looking at my outfit. I was wearing a black long sleeved t-shirt under a black ankle long coat with a bluish white trim, with a pair of black jeans, and black boots.

"Uh..." Ray said rubbing the back of his neck again.

"Yah, I'll take it as a compliment." I said laughing, "C'mon, grab your coat lets go."

I waited for him to get his coat, and dragged him outside.

"LOOK!!... Hehehe... SNOW!!" I said running outside. Ray walked behind me shaking his head as if I was crazy.

"What?? I like Snow..." I told him sticking out my tongue.

"I kinda figured that." He said shaking his head again. Then, it started snowing.

"OOHH... Pretty snowflakes." I gushed. I ran to the centre of the field, and twirled around. "

{Ray's P.O.V}

Guess it's now or never. I thought. I took a deep breath and walked towards the girl who was currently twirling around in the middle of the field. I slowly walked towards her, getting more and more nervous with each step. I finally reached Miranda, and can we guess what she is doing? She is now standing still and watching the snowfall. Yes not twirling, but watching the snowfall.

"Uh Miranda..." I started.

"Hm?" Miranda asked as she turned around

"Uh..." I tried to say it, I really did... the words just don't want to come out. C'mon, this can't possibly be harder than blading. I cleared my throat and tried again.

{Normal P.O.V}

"Uh..." Ray started again clearing his throat.

"Yes?" Miranda asked.

"Uh..." Ray rubbed the back of his head. He took a deep breath and let out this sentence. "Ireallyreallylikeyoualot."

"What?" Miranda asked with a confused expression.

Ray took in another deep breath and said softly, "I really really like you a lot."

Miranda took a long look at Ray, and let out a deep breath.

"I really really like you too Ray." Miranda told him softly

"Really." Ray said looking up.

Miranda nodded her head. Ray broke into a grin, and gave Miranda a big hug. This caught Miranda by surprise, but she returned the hug anyways.

After about two minutes, a voice broke the silence.

"I'm cold." Miranda complained.

"You are?" Ray smiled. Miranda nodded her head, and the next thing she knew a pair of warm lips was on hers. Unfortunately, the kiss ended as fast as it came.

"Warmer?" Ray asked

"Much warmer." Miranda smiled.

"C'mon lets get back inside, before you freeze. I don't think anyone would like a frozen Miranda." Ray said as he grabbed her hand.

"I agree with you." Miranda said and walked back to the dorm with Ray.

[Mika's room]

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!! TALA I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!!!" Mika said screaming.

"What did I do now?' asked a sleepy Tala.

"I told you not to eat on the table, do you ever listen? Look..." Mika said pointing to a stack of papers. "You got KETCHUP on my HISTORY PAPER!!!"

"So?"

"So? SO?!? Why I should kill you for this!!" Mika screamed.

"Uh, I'm sorry?" Tala asked, a little afraid of what a mad Mika could do to him.

"Sorry? SORRY!! YOU BETTER BE SORRY... OR I'LL GRILL YOU, OR BETTER CHOP YOU UP AND FEED YOU TO SHARKS, OR PIRANHAS!!" Mika yelled, he face turning redder and redder by the minute.

{Tala's P.O.V}

I wonder, if she turns any redder, you think her hair would turn red? Tala thought to himself. Suddenly, a voice entered his mind.

/ Who knows, and I don't suggest you trying to find out. /

Wolborg?

/ The one and only. /

What are you doing in my mind?

/ Do you know how boring it is in that blade? /

I see... answer my question though, you think it's possible for her hair to turn red?

/ Highly doubt it, but I'll leave you to ponder about that. / With that, Wolborg left Tala's mind.

{Normal P.O.V}

While Mika screamed until the whole building could hear her, Tala went and sat down on the couch. After about another five minutes of hearing Mika scream, he picked up a magazine and started reading.

"Oh no, you are not tuning me out... YOU GOT THAT!!! YOU IDIOTIC MORON THAT PROBABLY HAS NO BRAIN AND IS DEAF!!!"

"Anyone would be deaf after ten minutes of having you scream at them." Tala replied smoothly.

"Why can't you just cooperate nicely? Then I wouldn't have to kill my throat like this." Mika said burying her head in her hands, and sitting down.

"If I cooperate, then I miss the fun of getting screamed at once a week." Tala replied with a smirk.

"Well, could you cooperate today? Please? It's Miranda's birthday... and I don't want it to be ruined by you." Mika told him.

"I'll think about it." Tala said smirking inwardly

"Please, Please... PLEASE!!!! With cherries on top... "Mika pleaded. Tala turned his head to look at the silver haired girl, and saw her with big puppy dog eyes. "... Please..."

"STOP THE PUPPY DOG EYES!!! I CANT STAND THEM" Tala yelled jumping up. "Fine, I wont ruin the party." Tala grumbled.

"YAH!!" Mika said jumping up and hugging Tala. About five seconds later, Mika realized what she was doing and let go of him.

"Uh... I need to go take a shower..." Mika muttered and ran into her room.

"What just happened?" Tala wondered out loud.

/ You got hugged? / Wolborg said

Your BACK?? Tala wondered sarcastically

/ Yes, is that a problem? / Wolborg asked just as sarcastically.

NO of course not. Tala replied.

/ So, how did you enjoy that hug? / Wolborg asked.

What hug? Tala asked, pretending not to know.

/ Stop acting stupid, you so know what I'm talking about. /

What if I don't want to talk about it?

/ No choice, you either tell me, or I go through you mind. /

I hate it when you drive such a hard bargain...

/ Thank you, I try. /

I'll let you go through my mind.

/ You know, I hate you sometimes. /

Thank you, I try.

/ Ok then. Lets see what you thought of that hug... oooooohhhhh you found it surprising, and you kind of liked it eh? /

Shut up Wolborg.

(Mika's P.O.V)

Ah, what was that? Mika asked as her heart raced.

/ Maybe someone has finally found someone to replace him. /

Hikari?? Is that you?

/ Yes, who else would it be? Santa Claus? /

Hey, no harm in checking right?

/ True./

What did you mean when you said that someone has finally found someone to replace him? Were you referring to me and... Tala?

/ Yes. /

But... it isn't possible, I ... I hate that guy.

/ Oh really? Then why did you pop up and hug him? /

I was happy that he agreed not to ruin Miranda's party.

/ Then why is your heart racing? /

Uh...

/ See, no answer. /

Whatever, it doesn't mean I like him.

/ Remember when you first saw Chris? Your heart was... /

It was racing.

/ But, doesn't it seem that your heart is racing even faster this time Mika? /

What's that supposed to mean?

/ You figure it out...oh, and Santa Claus runs through your mind too?? / With that, Hikari left Mika's mind.

[Anastasia's room]

Hehehehehe, lets see him get out of that. Anastasia thought to herself

Robert had just woken up ten minutes ago, and he had already ordered Anastasia to do his laundry make him breakfast and clean his room. Since we all know Anastasia, we know what her answer was. Since she wasn't going to do it, and Robert wasn't going to do it, they ended up fighting mad at each other. Anastasia decided that if she had to live with this guy for the rest of the year, she would need some humour in her life. What did she do? She put wet soap all over the bathroom floor, and wherever the victim would slide to, there would be water balloons waiting for him. Knowing that Robert needed a shower now, Anastasia decided to be "nice" and give it to him without having to get into a big fight.

"All yours Robert. I have seen the error of fighting with you, and from now on I'll be at your beck and call." Anastasia said, faking the syrupy sweetness in her voice.

"You finally understand." Robert sneered

And you'll understand why you're taking a shower first. Anastasia thought evilly.

As soon as Robert stepped into the bathroom, he slid into the wall, which popped about five balloons, which promptly surprised Robert so he jumped and fell on the floor. Since soap is covering the floor, Robert slipped and fell... ruining his expensive clothing. While all this was happening, Anastasia was standing outside watching Robert make a fool out of himself.

"Ah, revenge is as sweet as people say it is." Anastasia said leaning against the doorframe. At that moment, Robert could have sworn that Anastasia was not the same girl that he had fought with so far in the year. She looked different, kind of angelic, but no... it was something different, something he couldn't describe... just something.

"Revenge? For what? What have I done to you Miss?" Robert said as he tried to get up.

"For putting me through the torture of stuck living with you." Anastasia told him. "Want some help up?"

"You offering help to me?" Robert asked completely surprised.

"Yes, I can't believe I'm doing it either. But, Hilary would be mad at you and me for getting you all dirty like that." Anastasia sighed. She stuck out her hand to help Robert up; instead he grabbed her hand and yanked her on to the ground.

"What was that for?" Anastasia asked through clenched teeth.

"For getting me into this situation, you uncouth female. "Robert replied.

"I WAS going to HELP you, but you decided that I should JOIN you on the FLOOR" Anastasia spat out (Mika: Don't go perverted on me people.)

"Who said I needed help?" Robert asked stupidly as he tried to get up.

"It sure looked that way." Anastasia mumbled.

When did I start caring? Anastasia asked herself.

/ When? That's a good question / a voice answered

?? Bellona?

/Yup! /

What do you mean?

/ Well, you were kind of thinking about being nice to him for a while... did you know that? /

I have?

/ Yes you have. /

How did you know?

/You don't expect me to do nothing all day do you? /

Uh...

/ Don't answer that. /

Ok. But that doesn't answer how you know what I was thinking.

/ Hey, I get a kick in digging in your sub consciousness. /

Maybe you should stop...

/ Fine, have it your way. / With that Bellona left Anastasia's mind.

(Thought about ending the chapter here... but... nah....)

[Miranda and Ray's room]

Thanks to Ray... the people putting the party together could get into their dorm.

"Lets see... Tyson, Max, Enrique... you can start the decorations in that corner... Oliver, Johnny... you can go over there and warm up the food and whatever you're supposed to do... and whatever we are supposed to do... DO IT!!" Carmen told all her friends.

With those words, everyone but Kai, Robert, Tala, Mika, Renee, and Krista went straight to work.

"Renee, lets go get our presents for Mira." Krista told her sister

"Ok." Renee said following her sister. With that the twins left to get their presents. Suddenly, Mika remembered something.

"Oh shoot... "Mika said softly and ran off. Somehow, Tala was able to hear what Mika said, and silently followed her. Mika ran towards Mariah and Lee's room, but she bumped into something.

Ow... Mika thought as she took a look at what she just ran into. Of all the things she could run into, why did it have to be.......... LEE? (Bet you thought it would be Tala).

"Are you ok?" Lee asked

"Yah, sorry for bumping into you though." Mika told him

"It's ok." He answered, " About that beybattle we had last time... How did you do that? I mean, how did you beat me so quickly?"

"Well..." Mika said hesitantly. Just then another voice entered the air.

"Mika, what are you doing here?"

"Tala?" Mika asked softly What is HE doing here? , "Uh, talking to Lee..." She answered weakly

Tala walked towards the pair. For some reason, he didn't like Lee... and it wasn't for the obvious reasons... he didn't even know why he was feeling that way.

"And, what are YOU doing here?" Lee asked pointedly

"Looking for Mika." Tala told him.

"Looking for me?" Mika asked, but no one heard her due to the fact that the two boys were virtually screaming at each other. Since Tala was there, and Lee was distracted, Mika snuck into his dorm and looked for their secret camera. She searched the rooms, and found nothing.

"AAHH!!!! Where is it??" Mika said angrily, "That's it." She pulled out her cell phone, and called Carmen.

"CAR!! Where did you put the camera?"

"Camera? What camera?"

"THE CAMERA. The camera in a certain person's dorm, the CAMERA you planted YESTERDAY!!"

"Ohhh, that camera. Actually those cameras."

"Yes yes, whatever. Now where did you put it?"

"Uh, one is near the T.V, one is in the cotton candy's room, and another one is in the Kitchen."

"Ok... I am so happy that I have a big bag with me, or else how am I supposed to get it?"

"Uh, sorry?"

"You better be. See you."

"Bye"

Mika put away her cell phone and scanned the room.

Guess I'll start with the T.V

Mika looked at every inch that was near the T.V, and couldn't even see the smallest trace of a camera anywhere. Then suddenly, something shiny caught her eye.

"There you are." Mika whispered.

The camera was nestled in a plant right on top of the T.V. After she got the camera, she headed for Mariah's room.

Wow, so... pink Mika thought as she stepped into Mariah's room. Everything was, well, pink. Her bed was fluffy and pink, with stuffed animals (cats) on it. Somehow the white wall was covered in pink.

"I think I'm going to be sick." Mika said grimly. Mika took another step into the pink nightmare, and immediately saw the camera.

"Smart Carmen, very smart." Mika said smirking. The camera was pink, but it was different from the pink in the room, so when you hide it you could still find it, and not notice unless you were looking for it.

"Now, where is that last camera?" Mika asked herself as she walked out of the horror that is Mariah's room.

[Tala and Lee]

"Is it really any of you business where Mika goes? Is she your sister or something?" Lee asked Tala

"No." Tala replied with clenched teeth

'Then why are you so uptight about her?"

"Anyone would, if they found out she was talking to you."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"You figure it out."

With that Lee started screaming insults at the Red head again.

[Mika]

I wonder where Mariah is... Mika thought as she left the dorm.

She sneaked by the screaming boys, and slowly made her way back to Miranda and Ray's room. Halfway there, she saw Miranda and Ray outside walking.

'They look so cute together." Mika sighed.

"You look cute too." A voice behind her said. This of course freaked Mika out, so she turned around, but saw no one "Even cuter, if you were with me."

"Who, who... who are you?" Mika asked, stuttering.

"You know who I am, don't worry about it." The voice said. The owner of the voice stepped out from behind an open dorm door.

"What the..." Mika said slightly afraid, then she recomposed herself, "Why are you talking to me? Don't you have your Carol? "

"Carol can't possibly compare to you, now can she?" Chris asked edging closer to Mika.

"Oh really?" Mika said turning around.

"Of course." Chris said walking closer.

"Then, why do you have Carol?" Mika asked turning around suddenly.

"You mean, why DID I have Carol, easy. I wanted to try something new." Chris said edging closer to Mika, "and guess what I found out."

"What?" Mika whispered, terrified of the distance.

"New things are not always better than the old." Chris told her, with a hint of something in his voice (use your imagination). He was about to close the distance between them, but then a voice was heard coming from down the hallway. With that distraction, Mika quickly slipped away, and headed for Lee's dorm (hey, terrified... don't know where she is going).

This isn't happening, that didn't just happen. This isn't happening, that didn't jut happen, IT DIDN'T!! Mika screamed in her mind. With her being preoccupied, she didn't notice that she had once again bumped into someone.

"Hey watch where you're going." The voice told her.

"Sorry..."Mika said looking up, and seeing a smirking Tala. "Tala?"

"Got you to say sorry to me." Tala said smirking

Mika looked at him puzzled, but she had too big of a problem to even think about what Tala just said to her. Tala on the other hand was very much surprised, even though he didn't show it, at the fact that Mika didn't argue with him.

[Carmen and the gang]

"Why is Enrique wrapped in streamers?" Carmen asked calmly

"Uh, he fell?" Tyson said.

"Yah, he fell and got all tangled." Max added nervously.

"Mmmph mmph." Enrique tried to say

"Ok, unwrap Enrique and we'll talk." Carmen said tiredly

Tyson and Max unwrapped Enrique, while Enrique glared at them.

"How's the food coming?" Carmen asked Oliver.

"Ok. Everything is going as planned." Oliver replied.

"As long as the bottomless pit doesn't come over again." Johnny mumbled

"He's coming for food still?" Carmen asked tensely

"Yes he is." Johnny replied, "And he decided to wrap Enrique up in streamers for fun."

"FoR FUN!!" Carmen half yelled

"Yup, and he's basically been bugging everyone." Johnny said pulling something out of the fridge.

"He is wasting precious time." Carmen said with gritted teeth.

Just so happens that Tyson was just off bothering Tiffany, Jade and Hilary.

"Go Away." Jade told him

"Don't you have something to do?" Hilary asked him

"No." Tyson said grinning

"I thought you did, didn't Carmen tell you to go and unwrap Enrique?" Tiffany asked irritated

"Nah, Max can do that." Tyson answered.

"Then what are you doing here?" Tiffany asked patiently.

"Don't know, felt like it." Tyson answered here.

"But, do you know what I feel like doing right now?" Hilary asked, looking at Jade. Jade looked at her best friend and ran towards the kitchen.

"NO, I don't. What do you feel like doing?" Tyson asked. Jade quietly walked behind Hilary, handing her a mysterious object.

"THIS!" Hilary yelled and whacked Tyson in the head with a frying pan. As soon as the frying pan came in contact with Tyson's head, he fainted.

"There we go." Tiffany said smirking.

"Peace and quiet." Jade sighed

"Don't you just love the silence?" Hilary asked putting down the frying pan.

"Thanks girls, now Tyson can finally do something people want him to do. Shutting up." Carmen said laughing.

The girls all laughed, and got many stares from the rest of their friends. Soon, the entire group of friends, minus the unconscious Tyson, were laughing and having fun. Suddenly, someone's phone began ringing.

"It's mine." Anastasia spoke up, "hello?"

"Ana?"

"Yes."

"It's me, Mika."

"Yah, what?"

"Well, just so you know. Ray is taking Miranda back to the dorm, Tala and I are going to go and distract her as long as possible. Which isn't too long, we all know Miranda, she's not very patient."

"Ok, about how long can you stall?"

"Uh... how long? Wait" muffle muffle muffle "15 – 20 minutes tops"

"Ok then, as soon as you get to the hallway, call, remember."

"Ok then. See you later."

"Bye." With that Anastasia cut the line off. "That was Mika, she can give us from 15-20 minutes before she gets here with the birthday girl."

"Ok... uh." Carmen said thinking, "what hasn't been done yet. Lets see... "

"Car, basically everything is done, we just need to finish hanging up this little bit of streamers." Anastasia told her worried friend.

"Yah, Car... chill. We'll get it finished." Hilary added.

"OK then, hang the streamers. The rest of you, man or woman your stations (sorry, couldn't help but add that line... hehehe.), ok??" Carmen told the gang.

"Carmen would you reLAX??" Anastasia told her.

"Ok ok I give up. "Carmen told her friend, smiling.

"Good girl." Anastasia said laughing.

[Mika and Tala]

"Why am I being dragged down these stairs?" Tala asked Mika, as she literally flew down the stairs with him.

"Because, we need to go see how long we can stall Miranda and Ray." Mika answered hurriedly.

"So, I need to come to because?" Tala asked

"You were near me, what can I do? Leave you there and let you ruin everything?" Mika told him.

As Mika and Tala hurried down the last flight of stairs, Mika just so happens to fall and twist her ankle. She sat on the floor, holding onto her left ankle in pain. While, Tala continued out the door, then realized that he person making him run wasn't there.

"What are you doing on the floor?" Tala asked, finally realizing that Mika had fallen down.

"For your information, I twisted my ankle. Or are you really that stupid?" Mika asked him, venom sarcasm, dripping with ever word.

* * *

Mika: I know... why am I not finishing it yet?

Johnny: It's because you are an idiot that has no inspiration what so ever.

Tiffany: Shut up.

Mika: I know its sucks, but please read and review


End file.
